Arial ja Helvetican salaisuus
by undying999999
Summary: Vuosi 202X. Monsterit on ahdistettu takaisin maan alle. Niin kuin siinä ei olisi tarpeeksi, heitä uhkaa uusi pahis, joka haluaa syrjäyttää Mettatonin alamaailman parhaana ja ainoana supertähtenä. Tiedossa juopottelua, kiroilua, seksiseikkailuita ja erittäin paskaa huumoria!
1. Prologi

I suck at summaries xP

Okei, okei. Tämä on niin sanottu _häpeämätön parodia,_ joka syntyi aikana, jona en ollut saanut pieraistua minkäänlaista materiaalia ikuusuuksiin. Undertale oli ensimmäinen asia miesmuistiin, joka vei niin sanotusti kielen mennessään, eikä tämä tarina todellakaan tee täyttä oikeutta näille mahtaville hahmoille. Mutta siitä nyt paskat. Se on tehtävä, mikä on tehtävä. Fanfictionissa tai AO3:ssa ei ole ollut vielä yhtäkään suomenkielistä UT-fikkiä, MUTTA SE MUUTTUU NYT! Joten mikä olisikaan parempi lahja fandomille kuin fikki, jossa juopotellaan, kiroillaan, pervoillaan ja viljellään meemejä joiden parasta ennen -päivä oli jo vuonna nakki ja kives? Lisäksi pääsemme näkemään superärsyttäviä OC-hahmoja joilla on fonttinimet! Jipii!

 **Paritukset:** Undyne/Alphys (siis daa!), OC/Sans, OC/Papyrus, OC/Alphys, Mettaton/Papyrus, Catty/Bratty, Asgore/Toriel, Mettaton/Catty/Bratty (ehkä), Sans/Toriel (ehkä) OC/Catty/Bratty, OC/toinen OC (joo... tästä tarinasta vaan nyt tuli... tämmönen. Se oli vahinko.)

 **Varoitukset:** Jallua, seksiä ja pahennusta. Tässä on ihan tarkoituksella se M-rating eli nyt kaikki pois jotka ei halua pervoilua. Lisäksi ihan vitun ärsyttävä pahis joka saattaa käyttää homofobista ja muutenkin hyvin kypsää ja aikuista kielitä.

 **Ja spoilereita pelistä! Paljon!**

* * *

Pacifist Endingistä oli kulunut 10 vuotta. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys ja Mettaton olivat ottaneet kaiken irti maan päällä asumisesta. Oli ollut road trippejä, festareita, teknoreivejä, vaahtobileitä ja naku-uintia.

Mettaton oli ollut maan päälläkin julkkis ja seksisymboli, ja Undyne erittäin kovan maineen omaava badass motherfucker. Toriel ja Asgore tukivat Friskiä opiskelussa ja lajien välisen rauhan ylläpitämisessä. Alphys opiskeli myös edistyäkseen tiedeprojekteissa, tosin kaikkein mieluiten hän makasi kotona Undynen kanssa katsomassa animea ja syömässä roskaruokaa. He olivat edelleen umpirakastuneita. Undyne ja Papyrus olivat halunneet keittiöalalle, mutta heidät potkittiin koulusta pihalle ensimmäisenä päivänä, joten he tekivät siitä lähtien ns. paskaduuneja ja harrastivat yhdessä mm. parkouria ja motocrossia.

Ylipäätään monsterit ja ihmiset olivat tulleet toimeen paremmin kuin muinaisina aikoina. Kaikki oli mennyt hyvin...

Kunnes Donald Trump oli valittu Yhdysvaltain presidentiksi. Silloin monsterit totesivat että hyi vittu, paskea, ja muuttivat takaisin maan alle. Vaikka Trump ei saanutkaan virallista lupaa häätää heitä, hän teki heidän elämänsä kaikin muin tavoin niin hankalaksi, että maan alla asuminen oli oikeastaan paljon mukavampaa. Monstereilla oli edelleen laillinen lupa näyttäytyä ihmisten keskuudessa, mutta suurin osa ei sitä tehnyt. Heitä ahdisteltiin paljon ja he mieluummin vetäytyivät kuin aloittivat uuden sodan. Undyne oli aluksi ollut sodasta vähän eri mieltä, mutta oli lopulta ajatellut ystäviään koska luottamus ystäviin on ystävyyttä. Maan alla Asgore ja Toriel palasivat jälleen yhteen, shippaajien riemuksi, ja rupesivat kuninkaaksi ja kuningattareksi aivan kuin ennen vanhaan. Frisk vietti myös siellä säännöllisesti aikaa ja hän ei ollut juuri nyt kovin ylpeä ihmisistä.

Monsterit olivat kuitenkin ehtineet olla maan päällä useita vuosia, siispä he toivat samalla alamaailmaan lisää vaikutteita, kuten teknomusiikkia, tankotanssia ja pornokauppoja. Joten vaikka maan päällä vierailu kusikin tällä hetkellä, elämä alamaailmassa oli nyt paljon mielenkiintoisempaa kuin aikaisemmin ja Mettaton oli lisäksi saanut uusia bisnesideoita.

Frisk, Sans, Papyrus ja kumppanit suunnittelivat aika ajoin, miten saisivat Donald Trumpin pois kuvioista, mutta heidän kätensä olivat aika lailla sidotut. He eivät voineet kuin toivoa, että klovnit tappaisivat Trumpin tai jotain.

Kukaan ei voinut aavistaakaan, että pian he saisivat ihan muuta murehdittavaa...

 _\- Arial, onko sinun tosiaan lähdettävä? Papyrus kysyi silmät kyynelissä._

 _Arialin upeat violetit hiukset liehuivat tuulessa ja hänen kissankuononsa värisi. Hän nyökkäsi kohtalokkaasti. - Kyllä. Niin on parempi._

 _\- Miten sinä pärjäät? Ja mitä noissa kaikissa muovikasseissa on?_

 _Arial liikahti hieman kauemmas ja puristi muovikasseja tiukemmin. - En... en voi kertoa._

 _\- Mutta Arial... Papyrus nyyhkäisi._

 _\- Anna olla, Papyrus, Sans sanoi. - Näin on tosiaan parempi. Mehän jo melkein menetimme toisemme, koska Arial käänsi meidät toisiamme vastaan._

 _\- Niin minä en kyllä tehnyt! Arial tiuskaisi. - Ei ole minun vikani, jos olen niin vastustamaton, että veljet kääntyvät veljiään vastaan. Sitä paitsi olen teidän serkkunne, senkin pervot. Tämä on minulle vain peliä._

 _\- Sans, tämä on hänelle vain peliä! Papyrus yritti vakuutella veljeään. - Ei hän tarkoita mitään pahaa._

 _Sans naurahti. - Oikein hyvä läppä. Nauraisin, jos se ei olisi niin perseestä. Miten se tekee tästä yhtään järkevämpää jos tämä on "vain peliä"? Sekoititko koko valtakuntamme asiat vain leikilläsi?_

 _Arial nosti päätään uhmakkaasti. - Ehkä!_

 _\- Ja motiivisi oli?_

 _Arial veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi kaukaisuuteen. - Rakkaus._

 _\- OIH! Papyrus huusi liikuttuneena._

 _Sans pudisti päätään. - Tässä koko keskustelussa ei ole mitään järkeä._

 _Arial voihkaisi. - Minä yritin vain..._

 _Sans kääntyi hänestä poispäin. - Arial, mene._

 _Arial ja Papyrus katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Arialin syvänturkoosit silmät kyyneltyivät, hän kääntyi pois ja lähti juoksemaan, muovikassit, reppu ja huippumuodikas Louis Vuittonin laukku heiluen._

 _\- Minne sinä menet? Papyrus huusi._

 _\- Hyvästi! Arial huusi._

 _Sans kääntyi nyt katsomaan Arialin perään. Arial katosi Snowdinin lumisiin metsiin, pimeyteen._

 _\- Sinne meni, Sans virnisti. - Päästiinpä siitäkin paskasta. Oh, damn! Minun olisi pitänyt sanoa hänelle "vedä Vuitton päähäsi"! [BA-DUM-TS]_

 _Papyrus nyyhkytti ja pyyhki raivoisasti kyyneleitään._

 _\- Rauhoitu nyt, Papyrus. Eiköhän mennä vetämään perseet?_

 _Papyrus niiskaisi. - Mennään vaan._

 _He lähtivät tarpomaan kohti Grillby'siä. Papyrus tunsi olonsa niin lyödyksi, että hän meni sinne ihan vapaaehtoisesti._

 _Juuri kun he olivat astumassa sisään, joku huusi heidän takaansa:_

 _\- SANS JA PAPYRUS! SEIIIIIIIS SIIHEN PAIKKAAN!_

 _He kääntyivät. Yleensä, jos joku huusi heille, se oli Undyne. Mutta nyt se oli Mettaton. Kaikessa komeudessaan EX-muodossa, jossa hän oleili nykyään kaiken aikaa._

 _\- Metta-senpai! Papyrus henkäisi ja punastui._

 _-Ja pyh! Mettaton nosti nokkaansa, ja varmuuden vuoksi myös jalkaansa. - Tänään en ole sinun senpaisi! Sans ja Papyrus, **mitä te olette menneet tekemään?!**_

 _\- O-ou... Sans voihkaisi. - Ei kai vaan..._

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down, into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home_

 ** _WAKE ME UP_**

 ** _Wake me up inside_**

 ** _CAN'T WAKE UP_**

 ** _Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark_**

 ** _WAKE ME UP_**

 ** _Bid my blood to run_**

 ** _CAN'T WAKE UP_**

 ** _Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**


	2. Luku 1 : Pierutyynyt

Oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö. Sans istui tietokoneen ääressä ja käsi kävi. Koska hän oli luuranko ja hänellä ei ollut housuja jalassa, talon täytti tumputtava kolina, joka ei kuulunut ulos asti mutta alkoi sisätiloissa vähitellen käydä rasittavaksi. Hänen veljensä Papyrus ryntäsi huoneeseen.

\- SAAAAAAAANNNNNSSSS! Mitä rikkakihveliä sinä teet! Oletko taas katsomassa Youtubesta niitä kilpikonnavideoita?! Et kai vaan sitä missä on mukana Gerson?

\- En, velipoika. Tämä on jotain parempaa. Höhö. Kuuntele: _"Pierutyynytohtori tarjoaa asiakkaille pierutyynyjen kalibrointia ja ylläpitohuoltoa seuraavalla konseptilla: Kaikki merkit, kaikki mallit, kaikki tilavuudet. Ota rohkeasti yhteyttä Pierutyynytohtoriin! Yhteydenotto voi liittyä tarjouspyyntöön, pierutyynyjen huoltoon, kalibrointiin, varaosiin, käyttökoulutukseen, tekniseen ongelmaan, ihan mihin vain liittyen pierytyynyihin maan ja taivaan väliltä..."_

\- Haa! Aiot siis tilata niitä! Papyrus huusi.

\- Öö, en? Minä vain kiihotun tästä. Voisitko mennä pois niin voin jatkaa?

\- Mikset halua tilata niitä?!

\- __Sinäkö_ _sitten haluat?

\- JOO!

Sans meinasi pudota tuolilta, ja sitä ei todellakaan tapahtunut usein. - Mistäs nyt tuulee?

\- Kyllä! Tämä on kohtalon sanelemaa! Papyrus huusi. - Ajattelin juuri hankkia mahdollisimman paljon pierutyynyjä!

\- Öööö... Sans ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Tämä oli ihan uutta Papyrukselta. - Miksi? Sinähän olet aina vihannut niitä.

\- Kuuntelepa tätä! Papyrus näytti ovelalta. - Jos niitä hankkii tarpeeksi paljon... niin...

\- Niin?

\- Niistä voi tehdä PUZZLEN! NYEH HEH HEH HEEE!

\- No niin, niinpä tietysti. Olisi pitänyt arvata. Mutta muistatko, että Undyne hakkaa kaikki jotka edes PUHUU pierutyynyistä nykyään, dude?

\- MITÄ! Papyrus kirkaisi. - MIKSI?! Minä haluan tehdä niistä puzzlen! Ja pistä nyt ne housut jalkaan.

\- Ai niin, olit silloin Ibizalla Friskin kanssa ja kukaan ei halunnu puhua siitä ku sä tulit takas. Niihin aikoihin Aaron, Temmie ja muutama Snowdinin kapinallinen teini vähän INNOSTU ja toteutti kaikki mahdolliset pierutyynyihin liittyvät fantasiansa. Ihan yhtäkkiä, parissa päivässä. Ketään ei varotettu. Ja usko, kun sanon, että _suojelen_ sinua jättämällä kertomatta, mitä ihan tarkalleen tapahtui. Et kestäisi sitä. Niin ja lol en myöskään jaksa, koska se on ihan sikapitkä juttu ja mua laiskottaa. Mettatonin show meinas mennä vituilleen ja Burgerpants melkein kuoli ja joutui terapiaan. Siksi hän on nyt siivooja eikä enää halua nähdäkään hampurilaisia. Mettaton tosin ei kanna kaunaa, koska yllättäen ratingsit nousivatkin katosta läpi.

\- Hän ei edes ole __kertonut_ _minulle tuosta, Papyrus huomautti kurtistaen kulmiaan kummastuneena.

\- Niin koska Undyne kielsi. Pääsen siihen kohta. Innokkaat ystävämme nimittäin erehtyivät nolaamaan Alphyksen todella pahasti kaikkien edessä. Arvaat varmaan, kenet he saivat niskaansa. Undyne rankaisi kaikkia osapuolia ja siis musta se oli aika hauskaa mutta kun Undyne on niin... kova luu. [BA-DUM-TS] Niin pierutyynyt on nyt kielletty eikä me oikein voida enää tilata niitä. Niistä ei saa enää ees PUHUA. Mullahan on niitä vielä muutama jäljellä, olenhan pierutyynymestari, mutta nyt sen pitää pysyä salassa. Olen varoainen, tälläki hetkellä mulla on suojattu IP-osote niin Undyne ei tiedä mitään näistä mun sessioista. Eihän se paljon mitään ymmärräkään tietokoneista. Alphys autto mua tän tietsikan kanssa ja sit mun piti cosplayata Mew Mew Kissy Cutieta ja syödä sen edessä banaania jotta se ei kertois Undynelle. Vittu mitä hommaa, Sans alkoi yhtäkkiä hohottaa, koska vittumaisetkin asiat alkavat joskus naurattaa kun niitä muistelee jälkeenpäin. Varsinkin jos elämässä ei muutenkaan ole mitään toivoa. Ja erityisesti jos oli juonut niin paljon ES kuin hän sinä iltana.

Papyruksen aivot alkoivat raksuttaa. - Meidän pitää siis tilata niitä SALAA?

\- No... daa?

\- Mutta MITEN...?

\- Emmä tiiä, emmä tiiä, Sans kohautteli olkiaan ja avasi uuden ES.

\- Ellei sitten... äh.

\- Mitä äh? Oi! Suomitumppuun on tullut uusi kentauriposti!

"Tumputus" alkoi sekä koneella että Sansin housuissa.

\- Lopeta senkin runkkari! Papyrus komensi. - Kuuntele! Minä olen nero - ja sinäkin olet aika veikko. Me keksimme jonkun keinon kiinnittää Undynen huomio muualle, ja sitten tehdä jollekin ihan nopeasti puzzle pierutyynyistä ja hoitaa homma loppuun ennen kuin hän huomaa mitään! Hän on minun paras ystäväni, ei hän epäile mitään!

\- Mutta _miksi?_ Minusta on ihan mukavaa tällä lailla vaan lueskella ja vähän samalla vatkata munaa... eikö se ole mukavan rauhallista ja leppoisaa, velikulta? Tai jos tehtäisiin vain ihan pieni pilasoitto naapurille? Se olisi minusta paljon hauskempaa.

\- EI! Tai siis joo mutta EI! Haluan että tapahtuu jotain EEPPISTÄ! Nyt kun Frisk on tuhonnut maailmoja erottavan kudoksen ja lopettanu sodan, siis Frisk on kyl tosi ihq, mutta kaipaan yhtä asiaa vuosien takaa. Sitä, kun olin MAHTAVA PAPYRUS! Muistatko? __Mahtava Papyrus ja hänen puzzlensa!_ _Nyt olen "Mettatonin homofani Papyrus". Siis Mettaton on kyl tosi ihq... ja olen... no, imarreltu mut... no... öh... Papyrus punastui ja saattoi olla, että hänenkin housuissaan tapahtui nyt jotain.

\- Niin? Sans hoputti.

\- Mutta kukaan ei enää kiinnitä huomiota puzzleihini! Donald Trumpkin vihasi niitä! Joten meidän PITÄÄ TEHDÄ SELLAINEN PIERUTYYNYISTÄ!

\- Tehdä Donald Trump pierutyynyistä? Siihen voin ehkä suostua.

\- **_**SAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!**_ **Siitä tulee puzzle, jota ei ole vielä **_koskaan_** nähty! Tulen olemaan niin nero, ettei Undyne huomaa mitään! Ei- ei, vaan siitä tulee NIIN HIENO, ETTÄ UNDYNEKIN IHASTUU SIIHEN JA... HÄNEN MIELIPITEENSÄ MUUTTUU 360 ASTETTA! Papyrus oli nyt liekeissä. - Kyllä! Kyllä! **KYLLÄ!** Pitää vaan kehitellä tätä eteenpäin. Tämähän olisi nyt jo sellainen tilanne että me voitais... voitais... pyytää... Papyruksen ääni muuttuikin taas epävarmaksi. Nyt siinä oli erilainen sävy kuin hänen puhuessaan Mettatonista. Jokin tässä äänessä sai Sansin tajuamaan täsmälleen, mitä - tai _ketä_ \- Papyrus ajatteli, ennen kuin ketään oli edes mainittu.

Sansin olemuksesta katosi saman tien kaikki huvittuneisuus. - Ei. Papyrus. Nyt suu suppuun ja nukkumaan.

\- Voitais ruveta Arialin kanssa taas väleihin ja pyytää sitä auttamaan? Papyrus hymyili hämillään.

\- VOI VIDU PAPYRUS sä haluut siis pahaa aikaa? Kepposia tässä maailmassa kyllä riittää, mutta Arial on no-go. Jos hän tulee tänne, Undyne TODELLAKIN huomaa. Mieti nyt, mitä tapahtuu kun Undyne oikeasti suuttuu. Nyt valtakunnassamme on jo pierutyynykielto. Arialin tuominen tänne kaiken menneen jälkeen... me emme voi edes kuvitella, mitä SIITÄ seuraisi. Ja haluaisiko hän muka edes tulla, mieti sitä?

\- Mutta kun... mim... mu... mimmunmömmön...

\- Voi voi kuule veli nyt pakotetaan sut kattoo se Gerson-video kohta 50 kertaa jos et nyt lähe. SE jos mikä olisi minusta nyt todella hauskaa.

\- Mutta Arial on niin ovela ja-

\- Nah.

\- Ja älykäs ja viekas-

\- Nah.

\- Ja SEKS...

Huoneeseen laskeutui painostava hiljaisuus.

Arial oli vihdoinkin otettu puheeksi, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen.

Arial Narrow oli luurankoveljesten kaunis serkku, joka oli kadonnut heidän elämästään lähes viisi vuotta sitten. Silloin he olivat juuri joutuneet takaisin maan alle, eikä Arial ollut näyttänyt sopeutuvan tilanteeseen. Asuessaan vielä Snowdinissa hän oli todellankin saanut kaikkien elämän sekaisin. Hän oli hyvin kaunis luurankotyttö, jolla oli hyvät tissit. Ja hän __ei_ _ollut kuin muut tytöt.

Hänen älykkyysosamääränsä oli korkeampi kuin Alphyksella (Alphys oli ollut häneen rakastunut). Voimakkuudessaan, rohkeudessaan ja nopeudessaan hän veti vertoja Undynelle (hän ja Undyne vihasivat toisiaan) ja jossain vaiheessa hänellä oli ollut enemmän kiimaisia faneja kuin Mettatonilla. Nuo kaikki, etenkin se, että hän oli yrittänyt kääntää Mettatonin fanit tätä vastaan ja varastaa Alphyksen Undynelta, olivat syitä siihen että hän oli joutunut isoihin vaikeuksiin.

Kuten tässä ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi, Sans ja Papyrus olivat molemmat olleet häneen rakastuneita. Ja sitten asiat menivät ihan kunnolla sekaisin. Veljekset olivat lopulta taistelleet Arialin sydämestä, mutta kaunis Arial oli huijannut heitä, kääntänyt heidät toisiaan vastaan ja lavastanut heidät syylliseksi SMTT:n ryöstöön.

SMTT oli Mettatonin pornokauppa. Vaikka se oli oikeasti väännös sanoista "smut" ja "Mettaton", kaikki ajattelivat aina että se tarkoitti "sadomaso-Mettaton". Se kyllä passasi hänelle vallan mainiosti.

Nauraen räkäisesti, mutta seksikkäästi, Arial oli lähtenyt maanpakoon - runsaan seksilelusaaliin kanssa. Sen jälkeen kukaan ei pitänyt yhteyttä Arialiin eikä Arial pitänyt yhteyttä keneenkään. He tosin olivat koko eron ajan epäilleet, että Arial odotteli salaa, että jotain jännittävää ja haasteellista tapahtuisi. Arial ei loputtomiin jaksaisi pysyä näkymättömissä, se oli varma juttu. Hän oli nimittäin kaikkea muuta kuin arkinen tai pinnallinen. Hän oli ollut aina aika ernupunkkarigoottilolita, ja hänellä oli ollut hiuksissaan kaikki mahdolliset värit vuoron perään, mustaa meikkiä ja lävistyksiä. Lisäksi hänellä oli kissankorvat ja kissankuono, ja hän pystyi vaihtamaan silmiensä väriä. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti _maailman viehätysvoimaisin nainen_ , ja joskus Sans tai Papyrus itki salaa ajatellessaan tätä traagista kolmiodraamaa, vaikka he olivat olleet erossa jo vuosia. He puhuivat asiasta keskenään vain ihan vähän, ja sen jälkeen varmuuden vuoksi ihan vähän masturboivat omissa huoneissaan.

Kaikki tuo kulki nyt heidän silmiensä edessä kuin filminauha.

\- Papyrus... Sans katsoi veljeään. - En ota kantaa seksikkyyteen juuri nyt, tai siis ikinä, mutta Arial saa pysyä siellä missä lieneekin. Keksitään jotain lohduttavaa sinulle. Tehdään pilasoitto! Ei kaikesta tarvitse tehdä niin... eeppistä.

Papyrus nyyhkäisi. - Lupaatko että tehdään pilasoitto?

\- Lupaan. Tehdään se Jerrylle.

\- JOO! Se on ihan kakkapää!

Papyrus oli taas tyytyväinen. Sans huokasi helpotuksesta ja kaiken varalta poisti koneensa sivuhistoriasta kaiken pierutyynyihin, kilpikonniin ja kentaureihin liittyvän.


	3. Luku 2 : Flipping tables

Perusperjantai Grillby'sissä. Kaikilla oli kivaa, hodareita hotkittiin, läppä lensi ja viina virtasi. Ja kaikilla asiakkailla alkoi vähän seistä, koska Mettatonin tällä hetkellä suosituin ohjelma _OU JES!_ oli alkamassa telkkarisssa. Grillby yllytti usein heidät pitämään juomapelin siitä, kuinka monta kertaa ohjelmassa sanottiin "OU JES!" ja silloin kassakone kilisi.

Papyrus oli yrittänyt olla katsomatta seksijumalarobotin ohjelmia tapaus seksikaupan jälkeen. Hän oli ollut syvästi loukkaanutunut siitä, että Mettaton oli hetken oikeasti uskonut luurankoveljesten ryöstäneeen SMTT:n. Papyrus oli sentään aina ollut kaupan uskollisimpia asiakkaita - Undynen, Alphyksen ja Aaronin ohella. Mutta viisi vuotta oli pitkä aika, eikä hän pystynyt pitämään mykkäkouluaan kovin pitkään. Kerran Mettaton olikin tullut käymään heillä ja mennyt Papyruksen kanssa tämän huoneeseen. Sieltä oli kuulunut hassuja ääniä. Sen jälkeen Papyrus oli taas sataprosenttisesti Mettaton-fani.

Eikä siinä kaikki: viime aikoina Mettaton oli saanut hyvin outoja ja herjaavia kirjeitä, ja muita faneja oli randomisti alkanut katoamaan, joten Papyrus tiesi idolinsa tarvitsevan nyt hänen kaiken henkisen tukensa.

Ja tänä iltana Papyrus oli varma, että hänellä seisoi eniten.

Mutta... ohjelmassa olikin heti alusta asti jotain hyvin outoa! Mettaton ei aloittanut hymyilemällä, poseeraamalla ja sanomalla "Iltaa, kaunokaiset ja herraskaunokaiset!" tai edes "OU JES" vaan huutamalla:

\- JUMALAUTA! ja flippaamalla pöydän.

Kaikki baarissa purskauttivat juomat ulos suustaan ja osa niistä lensi Grillbyn päälle. Grillby hermostui ja juoksi henkilökunnan tiloihin ottamaan pikaisen suihkun.

Koko baari oli hämmennyksen vallassa ja kaikki kirkuivat yhtäaikaa:

\- OMG! Mettaton on vihainen?!

\- PERKELE! Mettaton huusi.

Nyt joka iikka tuijotti ruutua munat kovana. Siis silmämunat. Pippelit olivat jo löystyneet, koska tilanne oli niin hämmentävä.

Vielä hämmentävämpää oli se, että telkkariruutu alkoi ihan randomisti sekoilla ja sitten tulivatkin jo lopputekstit.

\- Siinäkö se oli? Papyrus ihmetteli enemmän kuin pettyneenä. Hän vilkaisi Sansiin silmät kyyneltyen.

\- Ei, veikkoseni, katso, Sans tyrkkäsi Papyrusta.

Lopputekstit katosivat kesken kaiken ja nyt ruudulle tuli still-kuva, jossa Mettaton parhaillaan flippasi pöytää. - _Meillä on teknisiä ongelmia,_ kuului ääni, kuvan pysyessä samana.

Hetken päästä ruutu sekoili ja piippasi, ja näkyviin tuli tavallisen _OU JES!_ -ohjelman sijasta kaksi uutisankkuria. Heillä oli totiset ilmeet ja heidän taustallaan näytettiin sama still-kuva, missä Mettaton antoi pöydälle kyytiä. Uutisankkurit olivat vara-uutisankkureita, jotka toimivat aina kun Mettaton ei ehtinyt itse lukea uutisia. Eli hyvin harvoin. Kyseessä oli selvästi hätätapaus ja tajutessaan sen Papyrus otti Sansia kädestä.

Toinen ankkuri alkoi välittömästi puhua:

\- Meillä oli äsken pieniä ongelmia, mutta nyt näyttäisi siltä että ihanalla suosikkirobotillamme on pätevä syy mennä sekaisin. Annamme hänelle nyt hetken aikaa... _koota_ itsensä [BA-DUM-TS] ja kertaamme tärkeäksi osoittautuneita kohtia viime jaksoista.

\- Eikö meidän pitäisi sanoa jossain kohtaa "ou jes"? toinen uutisankkuri ihmetteli.

Toinen katsoi häntä kuiva ilme naamallaan. - Mitäs _luulisit?_

\- OU JE-

Kuva leikkautui viime viikkojen jaksoihin joissa Mettaton istui tavallisessa studiossaan lukemassa katsojien lähettämiä kirjeitä.

\- Oi, kuinka liikuttavaa, hän hymyili ja silitti yhtä kirjettä. - Joku yrittää horjuttaa itsevarmuuttani. Kuunnelkaa: _"Roses are red / Violets are blue / Hotland sucks / And so do you!_ Hän nauroi ja studiovieraat nauroivat myös. - Hah! Bitch please, kirjoitin itse parempia jo ala-asteella.

\- Eikös tuo nyt ole vähän julmaa, joku sanoi hyväntahtoisesti. - Se voi olla joku varhaisteini jolla on itsellään huono itsetunto.

\- Olet oikeassa, beibi, Mettaton vastasi leikkisästi. - Ei saa koskaan aliarvioida kenenkään kykyjä; kaikkien pitäisi antaa ainakin joskus loistaa. Ja olen iloinen, että hän vaivautui lähettämään tämän. Se tarkoittaa, että merkitsen hänelle jotain! Työstä kirjoitustaitojasi, kultaseni. Jos lopetat alatyyliset herjasi ja kanavoit tunteesi johonkin muuhun, sinusta voi hyvinkin vielä tulla jotain! Ja tulet kyllä vielä tajuamaan, että Hotland **ei** sukkaa! Enkä varsinkaan minä! _Ou jes!_ Mettaton poseerasi tyytyväisenä ja studiovieraat taputtivat. - Ehkä kuulemme sinusta vielä. Sitten lisää kirjeitä...

Leikkaus toiseen jaksoon. Mettaton ei hymyillyt enää yhtä leveästi vaan näytti lievästi hämmentyneeltä. - Olen saanut nyt jo aika paljon kirjeitä tältä... jonnelta. En sanoisi välttämättä enää, että hän on luova. Tässä on jotain outoa. Niissä on kaikissa saman hajuveden haju, jota hän on varmaan lainannut isoäidiltään. Kirjeissä... Mettaton tihrusti tekstiä. - On joitain epäselvyyksiä... ja nämä tahrat näyttävät sper- anteeksi, tarkoitin tietysti kyyneliltä. Niin, kyyneliltä, hän nyökkäsi ja hymyili kameralle pahoittelevan näköisenä. - Tällä henkilöllä on vaikeaa. En viitsi tällä kertaa julkaista sisältöä, mutta sinä, mysteerihenkilö, haluat silti huomiotani ja saat sen ilman muuta! Olet mielessäni, ja toivon että sinulla alkaa mennä paremmin ja tajuat että olen oikeasti upea!

Hän nosti jalkansa kohti kattoa.

Leikkaus seuraavaan jaksoon. - Tämä on outoa, Mettaton ihmetteli, nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan ja asetteli hiuksiaan. - Näyttää olevan taas mysteerikirjoittajamme, ja hän on HYVIN vihainen. Tästähän on kehittymässä varsinainen draama! Oih! Nyt popcornit esiin! Tässä lukee... no, Papyrus on kanssani erittäin hyvissä väleissä - heh, jos ymmärrätte mitä tarkoitan - ja uskon että hän kestää tämän. Tämä on kirjeen ainoa julkaisukelpoinen kohta, ja haluan teidän saavan jonkinlaisen käsityksen tästä tilanteesta. Joten voin kertoa, että tässä TODELLAKIN lukee: " _Mene Papyruksen kanssa naimisiin! Hankkikaa lapsia ja tehkää niistäkin vielä HOMOJA!_ "

\- OIH! Papyrus huusi. Hän oli tehnyt niin myös silloin, kun kyseinen jakso oli tullut suorana lähetyksenä.

Jotkut studiovieraat naurahtelivat hermostuneina. Mettaton katsoi kameraan pokerinaamalla. - Hitusen ristiriitaisena yksityiskohtana kirjeen sisältöön nähden... tässä lopussa on huulipunajäljet.

Hän näytti kirjettä kameralle peittäen tekstin.

\- Kuulitko, Sans? _Huulipunajäljet?!_ Papyrus supatti kiihdyksissään. Hän oli tehnyt niin myös silloin, kun kyseinen jakso oli tullut suorana lähetyksenä.

Tämän jälkeen ei leikattukaan seuraavaan jaksoon, vaan alkoi jokin uusi pätkä. Valaistus oli tavallista himmeämpi. Mettaton ei nauranut eikä hymyillyt eivätkä hänen hiuksensa olleet ihan yhtä siistit kuin ennen. Jos hän ei olisi ollut robotti, hänellä olisi varmasti ollut parransänki ja mustat silmänaluset. - Kallisarvoisten fanieni on nyt hyvä tietää, että heidän joukossaan liikkuu joku hyvin häiriintynyt yksilö. Ja korostan, rakkaani, että suojelen teitä kaikkia niin hyvin kuin pystyn. Tämä... henkilö, joka ei taidakaan olla itsestään epävarma teini, minäkin erehdyn joskus, niin... hän haluaa että lopetan KAIKKI ohjelmani ja te lakkatte pitämästä minuun yhteyttä. Hän haluaa että VIHAATTE minua. En tiedä miten se voisi onnistua, mutta niin hän kirjoittaa. Hän haluaa että palaan... etanafarmille. Muuten kuulemma "tapahtuu kauheita".

Hän nousi seisomaan ja laittoi kätensä lanteilleen. - En aio tehdä sitä. Aion pitää pään pystyssä! KELLÄÄN ei ole syytä paniikkiin, minua ei tule kukaan ajamaan pois, ja vaikka olen valoisa ja tanssilattialle taipuvainen idolinne, muistakaa, että _olen_ myös tappajarobotti. Kyllä, jos sinä, uhkarohkea "ystävämme", katsot tätä nyt... voin vakuuttaa sinulle, kultaseni, että pian isot pojat puuttuvat peliin. Me selvitämme kuka olet, sinut napataan kiinni ja...

Hän lopetti kesken. Hän otti useamman kirjeen uudestaan käsiinsä, luki niitä ja myös nuuhki niitä. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui täysin. - Hetkinen... minähän... "red", "blue"... ja... ja tämä haju... ei... **EI!** _**EIIIIIII!**_ hän alkoi huutaa ja hänen äänensä kohosi metalliseksi kirskunnaksi, joka sattui kaikkien korviin ja kuva katkesi.

Ja NYT päästiin lopulta tämäniltaiseen jaksoon takaisin. Baarissa, ja oletettavasti kaikkien kotona koko Alamaailmassa, oltiin jo ihan pois tolaltaan.

Mettaton oli saanut aika lailla aikaa "koota itsensä", mutta hän flippasi telkkarissa edelleen pöytiä ja huusi kirosanoja. Joku oli sentään saanut laiettua sensurointipiippaukset päälle.

Mettaton pyysi kohteliaasti studiovieraita nousemaan oman pöytänsä äärestä. He tottelivat saman tien. - **P** _[piip]_ **LE!** Mettaton flippasi tämänkin pöydän. - **Nyt osui kyllä**

 _[piip]_ **tuulettimeen!** hän huusi ja rikkoi seuraavan pöydän karateiskulla ja seuraavan korkokengällään. Vieraat olivat siirtyneet sohvalle eivätkä uskaltaneet sanoa mitään.

\- **Kuinka** _[piip]_ **se** _[piip]_ _[piip]_ **kehtaa** _[piip] [piip] [piip]_!

Mettaton iski nyrkin seinään. Hänen hiuksensa olivat sekaisin koska hän oli repinyt niitä ja hänen oikeanpuoleinen, kokonaan pinkki silmänsä näkyi niiden alta vasemman silmän lisäksi. Alphys oli suostunut tekemään silmästä pinkin ja edgyn, koska Mettaton oli vakuuttanut, että sillä olisi dramaattinen vaikutus, ja hän oli ollut vähän mustasukkainen Undynen silmälapusta ja Sansin Pahan Ajan Silmästä.

No, nyt sillä totisesti oli dramaattinen vaikutus.

\- No... niin. No niin, Mettaton toisteli hetken. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja istui sulavasti sohvalle, missä studiovieraat odottivat kauhusta kankeina.

\- Meillä on edessämme hyvin vaarallinen vihollinen, Mettaton ilmoitti, asetteli hiuksiaan ja yritti olla kiroilematta. - Hän uhkaa tuhota KAIKKI bisnekseni - ja teidät. Fanini. Kaikki ihanat, kullankalliit fanini. Eli käytännössä koko Hotlandin, Snowdinin ja Vesiputouksen. Ja sitten hän haluaa kaikki fanit _itselleen_ väkivalloin. En tiedä miten hän voi saada itselleen jotain mitä hän on tuhonnut. Emme tiedä, mitä hän haluaa minulle tehdä, koska hän on esittänyt jo niin monta hävytöntä ja alatyylistä vaihtoehtoa, että ne kaikki eivät mitenkään voi toteutua yhtä aikaa. Hän olettaa, että hän voi tulla tänne noin vain, potkia minut jonnekin V _[piip]_ UN etana... anteeksi, Blooky... Mettaton alkoi vaikuttaa hyvin epävakaalta ja toisteli: - Anteeksi, anteeksi, kultaseni, olen vain nyt vähän **VIHAINEN!**

Hän polkaisi jalkaa niin että lattiaan tuli reikä, ja repi kirjeitä runsaan piippauksen säestämänä. Kukaan studiovieras ei uskaltanut vieläkään kysyä mitään, yhtä pientä pupujäbää lukuunottamatta.

\- Tuo-tuo on tietysti vähän... tai siis aika julmaa... mutta vo-voitaisiinko nyt vaikka siirtyä niihin...

\- Katoamisiin? Mettaton vahvisti ja repi kirjeitä hampaillaan.

Baarissa JA studiossa sähköistyttiin entisestään. Nyt siis päästiin _vihdoinkin_ fanien salaperäisiin katoamisiin.

\- Ni-niin, pupumies änkytti yhtä hikisenä kuin Alphys konsanaan.

Mettaton piteli päätään. - Senkin kädetön mikkihiiri, kyseessä on sama henkilö! Eikä hän PILAILE! Tämä- tämä _[piip]_ ämmä on aivan sekaisin! Hän lähettelee koko ajan häiriintyneempiä ja häiriintyneempiä sepustuksia joissa puhutaan pas _[piip]_ , pis _[piip]_ , per _[piip]_ ja persuista, _ja kiristää minua häikäilemättä!_ HÄN on saanut nämä henkilöt katoamaan! Ja vaikka en tiedä, miten tai minne, tiedän nyt kuka hän ON!

\- Mikä sitten on ongelma? joku nainen kysyi. - Miksi häntä ei oteta kiinni?

Tunnelma baarissa oli nyt niin tiivis, että Grillbyn lasit olivat huurussa. Papyruksen kaula kurkotti niin lähelle telkkaria kuin ikinä saattoi.

Mettaton huokasi erittäin syvään ja kuulosti siltä, että hän melkein itki. - Hän asuu Hel _[piiip]_.

\- Hel _[piiip]_?! nainen ja mies molemmat toistivat kauhuissaan ja muut vieraat huudahtivat järkyttyneinä.

\- Kyllä, Hel _[piip]_ , Mettaton yritti jatkaa, mutta jokin häiritsi häntä. - Ei, hei, lopettakaa sensurointi nyt, tämä on erittäin oleellinen sana, tämä Hel _[piip]_! **Hei kuulkaas nyt! Me emme kiroile, me puhumme Hel** _[piip]_ **!** ... VOI PYHÄN NEITSYT MARIAN _[piip]_ , LOPETTAKAA NYT TÄLLÄ SEKUNNILLA SE PIIPPAAMINEN TAI SAATTE POTKUT!

Piippaminen loppui ja siitä helpottuneena Mettaton kiroili minuutin putkeen. Hän alkoi päästä kiroilussa Undynen tasolle, mikä oli huolestuttavaa.

\- Vihollinen asuu Helveticassa, hän totesi lopuksi. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä niin kuolemanvakavana.

Kaikki baarissa henkäisivät syvään ja parikin lasia rikkoutui vahingossa. Papyrus puristi Sansin kättä entistäkin lujempaa.

Helvetica oli kaukana Snowdinista ja Hotlandista sijaitseva mysteerimaa, joka oli muodostunut, kun aikojen saatossa monstereiden poliittiset mielipiteet aiheuttivat ristiriitoja. Nyt, Donald Trumpin ja toisen maan alle pakenemisen jälkeen, sinne oli siirtynyt lisää väkeä.

Helvetican tapahtumista kuultiin joskus harvakseltaan, mutta uutiset olivat hyvin tarkkaan valittuja ja usein niiden tarkoitus oli saada muut pysymään loitolla Helveticasta ja haistattaa paskat kaikille. KELLÄÄN Helvetican ulkopuolisella ei ollut sinne mitään asiaa tai tuli TODELLA VITUN ISOJA ONGELMIA. Näin ollen kellään ulkopuolisella ei ollut myöskään päätösvaltaa Helvetican asioihin. Ei Undynella, ei Mettatonilla, ei edes kuninkaalla. Helvetica oli maailman vaarallisin paikka, mukaan lukien ihmisten maailma ja ehkä varmaan myös mustat aukot. Mikäli kirjeisiin ja fanien katoamisiin liittyvä mysteerinainen asui oikeasti Helveticassa, ja oli lähettänyt kirjeet sieltä, KUKAAN ei pystyisi koskemaan häneen sormenpäälläkään.

\- Hän on Helveticassa jo julkkis, Mettaton jatkoi synkästi ja nyt kaikki studiovieraat kuuntelivat häntä silmä tarkkana. - Hän on jopa lähettänyt minulle valokuvia mallikeikoiltaan. Se, miten hän on onnistunut muuttamaan sinne _ulkopuolelta_ ja tulemaan siellä julkkikseksi, on mysteeri - mutta koska hän on siihen pystynyt, hänen on oltava sekä älykäs, vaarallinen että tietysti todella, _todella,_ seksikäs.

Mettaton hieroi silmiään. - Fanien katoamisen ja törkeiden kirjeiden lisäksi Alphys on alkanut saamaan mysteerisiä viestejä netissä ja sai lopulta salaisten koodien kautta vihiä siitä, että kadonneet fanit saattavat olla myös Helveticassa ja että Helveticassa on meneillän kaikenlaista _hyvin_ outoa ja huolestuttavaa. Me emme voi tehdä MITÄÄN ja...

Hän poimi puunkappaleiden seasta yhden kirjeen. - Näin hän on viimeksi kirjoittanut:

 _"Sinä et tiedä, mitä se "isot pojat" tarkoittaa. Julkaise nämä kuvat minusta ja ilmoita, että Alamaailmalla on nykyään uusi superstara. Sinä joudat eläkkeelle, senkin vanha lortto. Jos et tottele, lutka... niin näytän sinulle, ja ystävillesi, mitä se "isot pojat" tarkoittaa."_

Mettaton alkoi taas kiihtyä. - Minusta tuntuu, että joku robotti ehkä kohta tappaa jonkun. **Minulla on vain vähän sellainen tunne!**

\- Eikö häntä saataisi rauhoittumaan millään? joku kysyi epätoivoisesti.

Mettaton heitti kaikki kirjeet vittuun. - Minä olen tarjonnut hänelle vaihtoehtoja! Olen ehdottanut, että jos hän lopettaa uhkailut ja on nätisti, hän saa EHKÄ tulla ohjelmiini MUKAAN! Olen ehdottanut, että hän pysyisi Helveticassa pienemmissä piireissään - tai menisi ihmisten maailmaan ja olisi siellä malli tai näyttelijä tai vaikka helvetti pumpattava barbara. Ihmisistähän, varsinkin Undertale-faneista tunnetusti löytyy mielin määrin luurankofetisistejä jotka piirtävät luurankopornoa... Olen jopa ehdottanut, että hän vain vetäisi VITUN päähänsä! _Mutta mikään näistä ei kelpaa!_ Hän haluaa tulla tänne takaisin ja sotkea kaikki maamme asiat TAAS! Hän haluaa tuhota kaiken! Minä rakastan teitä, fanit! Te olette ihania! Minä annan teille syyn elää, mutta niin tekin annatte minulle! Minä en halua menettää teitä!

Hän itki nyt silmämeikki valuen. Papyrus olisi itkenyt myös, mutta hänellä oli liian kiire supattaa Sansille:

\- _Kuka_ se voi olla? Kuka nainen voisi saada Mettatonin noin sekaisin? Ja vieläpä _luuranko?_

 _\- BURGERPANTS!_ Mettaton huusi ja nousi vihaisena seisomaan. - Täällähän on ihan kauhea sotku! Paperisilppua ja rikottuja pöytiä joka saatanan paikassa! ALA HETI SIIVOAMAAN!

Burgerpants tuli ruudulle näkyviin naamaansa väännellen.

Mettaton istui taas sohvalle, otti esiin pienen peilin ja alkoi korjailla meikkiään.

\- Kröhöm, aloitti yksi nainen varovasti. - Tässä on nyt mennyt kolme tuntia ja me emme vieläkään tiedä, kuka tämä uhkailija ON. Siis. Kröhöm. _Me,_ nainen viittasi muihin studiovieraisiin, - Emme tiedä. Ja sinä tiedät. Tiedät että hän on luuranko ja naispuolinen, sanot että olet joskus aikaisemmin ollut tekemisissä hänen kanssaan ja hän on lähettänyt sinulle kuvia itsestään.

\- _Totta kai_ minä tiedän, Mettaton kivahti. - Tiedän täsmälleen mistä puhun.

\- Jos hän on niin vaarallinen että on saanut asukkaitamme katoamaan, ja kirjeet sisältävät uhkailua ja kiristystä, niin voitaisiinko tämän ohjelman yhteydessä julkaista nimi ja kuva? Emme voi toistaiseksi puuttua Helvetican asioihin, mutta eikö kaikkien kannattaisi nyt viimeistään tietää, ketä pelätä? Muuten tässä ei oikein ole mitään point-

\- _Ei käy!_ Mettatonin oikea silmä välähti taas näkyviin. - Vain minulla on hallussani hänen kuvansa ja nimensä ja niin saa ollakin.

\- Saanko kysyä mik-

\- Voi VITTU! Koska jos näytän hänen kuvansa NIIN KAIKKI RAKASTUVAT HÄNEEN!

Baarissa kajahti lievästi yllättynyt ja jännittynyt "ooooohhhhh".

Nainen nyökkäsi kohti kameraa. - Meidän täytyy nyt varmaan lopettaa.

\- Ei! Odottakaa! Mettaton viittoi hädissään kameralle. - En voi julkaista kuvaa mutta minulla on kuitenkin hyvä idea!

Hän nousi sohvalta ja otti esiin moottorisahan.

\- Jos kaikki te kauniit ja rohkeat voisitte AUTTAA minua, hän hymyili erittäin viettelevästi kameralle ja käynnisti moottorisahan. - Niin lupaan että koko Helvetica sahataan pillun päreik-

\- NO NYT LOPPU! nainen kirkaisi ja kuva katkesi. Telkkarista tuli sen jälkeen vain lumisadetta ja Grillby sulki sen.

Kaikki baarissa alkoivat puhua yhtä aikaa.

\- Se oli _tosi_ vihanen! Monster Kid kimitti innoissaan Sansille ja Papyrukselle. Kukaan ei tiennyt, miten hän oli päässyt perjantai-iltana baariin sisään. - Jou, melkeen yhtä vihainen ku Undyne! Jotain tosi jännää on nyt kyl meneillään! Kukahan se nainen on?

Sans mietti samaa. _Kuka_ se voisi olla? Joku henkilö menneisyydestä? Luuranko? Oliko Sans myös tavannut kyseisen henkilön?

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytti Papyrus, joka räjähti jostain syystä nauruun.

\- NYEEEHHHHEHHEHHEHHEH! Toi oli salee vaan joku läppä! Kyllä noi perjantaiohjelmat tiedetään.

Muut eivät näyttäneet kovin vakuuttuneilta, mutta Papyrus jatkoi:

\- Kaikki noi pöytien flippaamiset ja muut. Lyön vaikka vetoa että se OLI oikeasti Undyne! Se oli vain valepuvussa.

Papyrus alkoi ryystää Pepsiä, mielissään omasta älykkyydestään ja huomiokyvystään.

Baarissa tuli kuolemanhiljaista (lukuunottamatta Papyruksen ryystämistä). Sitten nurkasta kuului huuto:

\- **Mitäs PERKELETTÄ tuli sanottua?!**

Papyrus purskautti suussan olleet limsat Grillbyn päälle. Undyne nousi nurkkapöydästä ja hyppäsi katosta läpi ilmaan. Hän laskeutui ryminällä alas toisesta kohtaa katosta läpi, suoraan Papyruksen eteen. Johtuen uudesta juomasuihkusta, katon hajoamisesta ja tämän illan liian tiiviistä tunnelmasta, Grillby alkoi itkeä ja alkoi imeä kaljaa suoraan hanasta kuin tuttipullosta.

\- Nyt rasahti rusinat! Undyne karjui ja nosti Papyruksen rinnuksista ylös. - Lehmät lentää sinä päivänä kun minä esitän Mettatonia sen omassa paskaohjelmassa! Nyt mentiin!

\- Mi-mi-minne? Papyrus änkytti ja yritti viittoa apua Sansilta. Sansia ei jaksanut kiinnostaa, koska tämä oli niin jokapäiväistä.

Papyrus yritti selitttää Undynelle: - Mä en huomannu että sä oot täällä, mä luulin että sä oot tuolla telk-telkka-

\- Turpa kiinni!

Undyne syöksyi ulos kantaen Papyrusta. Kapakan ovi pamahti kiinni ja ulkoa alkoi kuulua kiljuntaa. Pian he tulivat takaisin.

\- Minä sain lumipesun! Papyrus ulisi.

\- Jep! Undyne oli nyt erittäin hyvällä päällä. - Eihän sulle voi olla vihanen tän pitempään kun sä oot niin kanelipulla. Mutta nyt saat kyllä tarjota loppuillan. Grillby, uus triplaviski! Papyruksen laskuun!

Hän huomasi Grillbyn henkisen tilan ja kurottautui itse ottamaan viinahyllystä kokonaisen viskipullon. Hän puri pullonkaulan rikki hampaillaan ja alkoi juoda. Papyrus huokasi syvään ja katsoi Sansia.

Sans nosti peukun pystyyn. - Good job, bro. Viis kautta viis.

* * *

Mettaton sitten itki samaa asiaa ainakin viikon JOKA kerta kun hän oli telkkarissa. Hänen ohjelmansa alkoivat ikävästi toistaa itseään. Ja JOKA kerta hän kieltäytyi näyttämästä vihollisen kuvaa, koska kaikki muuten rakastuisivat kyseiseen naiseen. Se ei ollut edes häneltä normaalia - tässä naisessa oli pakko olla jotain _erityistä_ , mitä muissa ei ollut.

Mettatonin henkisestä hyvinvoinnista spekuloitiin lööpeissä ja hän meinasi jopa alkaa ryyppäämään jatkuvasti niin kuin Bender. Koska viina ei ollut hänelle polttoainetta vaan, no, viinaa, hänelle tuli siitä vain entistä kusisempi olo. Hänelle tuli myös hetkeksi kauhea viskibasso, ja hän säikähti sitä niin paljon ettei sen jälkeen pitkään aikaan juonut mitään edes klubeilla. Vasta kun hän luki yhdessä ohjelmassa uusia katsojapalautteita, niissä melkein kaikissa sanottiin, että hänen ohjelmansa ovat nyt huonompia kuin aikaisemmin. Hän sai myös soittoja studioon joissa sanottiin, etteivät hänen ohjelmansa, edes _Tanssii Robotin Kanssa,_ enää sovi lapsille. Vain yhdessä kirjeessä sanottiin, että kaikki flippaamiset olivat hauskoja, mutta kaikki tiesivät että sen oli lähettänyt Sans vittuillakseen.

Palautteesta viisastuneena Mettaton lopetti mysteerinaisesta puhumisen HETI ja palasi taas valoisaksi ja tanssilattialle taipuvaiseksi itsekseen. Ainakin julkisesti. Sitä, mitä hänen päässään liikkui yksityisinä hetkinä ja mitä hän puhui Alphyksen kanssa oudoista viesteistä, kukaan ei tiennyt.

Kaikki näytti palaavan normaaliksi muutamaksi päiväksi, kunnes kolme fania katosi yhtä aikaa ja karmeammalla tavalla kuin aikaisemmat. Heidän jokaisen kotoa löytyi seinään verellä kirjoitettu viesti:

 _WAKE ME UP_

 _WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

 _SAVE ME_

Nyt kuningasparin oli vihdoinkin puuttuttava asiaan. Mettaton yritti estää heitä. Hän tuli itse heidän puheilleen ja lupasi ilmaiset Viagrat kuninkaan loppuelämäksi, jos kuvia ei julkaistaisi. Mettaton luuli olevansa Kelju K. Kojootti, supernero, mutta yllättäen Toriel bitchsläppäsi häntä ja Asgore näytti todella kiusaantuneelta. Torielin ja Asgoren yhteenpaluu ei ollut sujunut täysin ongelmitta; Viagran mainitseminen oli osunut hyvin arkaan paikkaan.

Tuosta välikohtauksesta ei saanut koskaan kukaan ulkopuolinen tietää mitään, ja teidänkin kannattaa unohtaa se. Oleellisinta oli, että kuvat julkaistiin kaikissa mahdollisissa medioissa samana iltana.

Papyrus, Sans, Undyne ja Alphys istuivat sinä iltana Undynen kotona katsomassa ruotsiksi dubattua Sailor Moonia suoraan telkkarista. Papyrus, Alphys ja Undyne olivat juuri itkemäisillään liikutuksesta ja Sans oli kuolemassa tylsyyteen, kun Sailor Moon keskeytyi ja kiireiset uutiset ilmestyivät ruutuun.

He olivat jo ehtineet ajatella, että tänä iltana ei tarvitsisi miettiä tätä aihetta, mutta uutisissa julkaistiin nyt kaikkien kadonneitten kodeista kuvattuja videoita ja kuvia. Ne olivat karmeita. Tietoon oli tähän mennessä tullut jo vaikka mitä paskaisia yksityiskohtia. "Wake me up" -kuvia esitettiin useita.

\- Tuo näyttää melkein oikealta vereltä, Papyrus kuiskasi.

Lopuksi uutisankkuri, joka jostain syystä taaskaan ei ollut Mettaton, ilmoitti:

\- Syyllisen kuvat ovat nyt käsissämme. Kaikki viittaa siihen, että hän on itse lähettänyt ne Hotlandiin, mutta asiaa yritettiin erinäisiltä tahoilta peitellä. Nyt kerromme syyllisestä ja julkaisemme ensimmäiseksi kuvan, jossa hänen tuntomerkkinsä näyttäisivät olevan selkeimmät. Painakaa nämä asiat mieleenne.

Uutisankkurin keskeytti taustalta kuuluva huuto: - EI! TE ETTE SAA! ANTAKAA SE TAKAISI- Kuului kova pamaus ja huuto loppui kuin seinään.

Uutisankkuri jatkoi: - Hän on 25-vuotias luurankonainen, pukeutuu gootti-anime- ja mangatyyliin ja on ilmeisesti hyvin erilainen kuin muut tytöt. Hän on asunut useamman viime vuoden Helveticassa. Ainoa julkinen tieto hänestä on, että hän on siellä "päässyt piireihin". Ilmeisesti hän on valokuvamalli, mutta emme vielä tiedä onko kuvassa oleva sinko aito vai lavaste.

Tässä kohtaa Papyrus, Sans, Undyne ja Alphys olivat alkaneet hikoilla. Alphys ja Undyne ottivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni. Papyrus puri kynsiään.

Uutisankkuri antoi viimeisen varoituksen:

\- Vanhempien kannattaa nyt lähettää lapset pois telkkarin luota, koska tämä ei ole missään nimessä pienille sopivaa katseltavaa. Ja varoitamme myös kaikkia aikuisia, riippumatta siitä minkä ikäisiä ja kuinka kokeneita olette. Kuvassa näkyy tissi, ja tämä nainen on _hyvin seksikäs_.

Uutisankkuri nosti kuvan esiin. Se oli A4:n kokoinen ja korkearesoluutioisempi kuin "Wake me up" -kuvat. Kuvanlaatu oli niin hyvä, että sen pystyi näkemään jopa Undynen telkkarista, jossa oli aivan paska kuvanlaatu. Kuvasta näytettiin vielä koko ruudun täyttävä suurennos.

Kuvan nainen oli...Arial!

Sans katkaisi järkyttyneen hiljaisuuden: - Ba-dum-ts!

Undynella rasahti rusinat.

* * *

 _\- He tekivät sen! Arial huusi voitonriemuisena. - Arvasin, että hän murtuisi lopulta! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

 _\- Mitäs nyt sitten tapahtuu? matala ääni murisi hänen viereltään._

 _\- Nyt... hauskanpito vasta alkaa. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

Papyrus istui lattialla Sansin tietokonetuolin vieressä. Jos hän olisi ollut koira, hän olisi heiluttanut häntäänsä innoissaan. (Hänellä oli kyllä ollut joskus fursuit, mutta siitä ei enää puhuttu tässä talossa.)

Sans käänsi katseensa tietokoneesta ja pyöräytti tuolin Papyrukseen päin.

\- Eli kerrataanpa vielä. Meillä on juonikas, petollinen ja superseksikäs luurankoserkku, jonka kanssa emme ole olleet puheväleissä viiteen vuoteen. Hän on jo kerran tehnyt meidän plus puolen valtakunnan elämästä helvettiä. Hän on rikkonut veljellisen rakkautemme, jonka tosin onneksi löysimme uudelleen, hän on onnistunut melkein varastamaan Undynen tyttöystävän ja löytänyt heikoimman kohdan robotista, joka on tämän maailmankolkan valovoimaisin tähti ja voisi halutessaan tuhota pikkusormellaan kaikki muut paitsi Undynen, kuningasperheen ja Friskin. Lisäksi rakas serkkumme on uskaltanut _vittuilla Undynelle päin naamaa_. Niin kuin siinä ei olisi tarpeeksi, olemme juuri kuulleet hänestä hyvin outoja ja huolestuttavia uutisia. Hän on paljon vaarallisempi kuin aikanaan luulimme. Ja nyt haluat että pyytäisimme tältä naiselta apua... pierutyynyjen tilaamiseen jotain puzzlea varten? Pierutyynyjen, joista _myös_ on ehtinyt jo tulla täällä skandaali?

Papyrus mietti. - No...joo?

Sans huokasi syvään. - No...ei. Nyt mene omaan huoneeseesi.


	4. Luku 3 : Mettatonin metodi

Klubilla alkoi olla todella hyvä meininki. Mettaton tanssi seksikkäästi Cattyn ja Brattyn kanssa, tietenkin vetäen itse parhaat muuvit. Musiikkina soi LL Cool J:n _Mama Said Knock You Out_ , Napstablook toimi DJ:nä ja Chilldrake räppäsi. Chilldrakella oli oma ihan pieni fanijoukko, joiden pikkuhousut olivat jo märät. Lintuparka joutui aina välillä väistämään, kun kiimanhajuiset stringit, tangat, mummonpöksyt ja bokserit lensivät häntä kohti.

Undyne imi drinkkiään kiihkeästi, Sans relasi coolisti ja Papyrus jammaili musiikin tahdissa pylly pyörien. He istuivat viiden hengen sohvalla, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut heidän viereensä, eikä varsinkaan flirttailemaan, koska Undyne.

Alphys oli jäänyt kotiin. Häntä oli tosi vaikea saada lähtemään klubeille nyt kun hänellä oli niin paljon huolia Arialista, eikä hänellä ollut puhtaita vaatteitakaan. Vaikka Undyne ja Alphys olivat toisilleen uskollisia, Undyne tykkästi kuitenkin silloin tällöin nauttia silmillään naiskauneudesta ja Alphys hyväksyi sen.

Undynenkin pikkuhousut (tai oikeastaan ne olivat bokserit) alkoivat kostua, kun seuraavaksi alkoi soida _Lady Marmelade_ ja Catty ja Bratty esiintyivät kahdestaan, hyväillen tanssin lomassa toisiaan ja riisuen verkalleen vaatteita. Undyne oli jo aiemmin tanssinut itsensä hiestä märäksi ja nyt oli ihanaa vain rentoutua ja katsella. Hän yritti olla vilkaisematta murhaavasti Sansia joka kerta, kun tämä ryysti kovaan ääneen ES.

\- Tää on NIIN jees, että tällä klubilla on niin paljon erilaisia esiintyjiä, Papyrus kuiskasi kiihkeästi ja Undyne oli samaa mieltä.

\- Mä en edes tulis tänne jos täällä ois vaan se- Undynen äänen vaimensi mahtava, riemukas huuto:

\- **Antakaapa huikeat aplodit seksipommeillemme! Ja nyt seuraakin jotain aivan ennennäkemättömän fantastista!**

\- Voi video, Undyne hautasi kasvot käsiinsä ja kurkisti sitten sormiensa lomasta. Catty ja Bratty keräsivät vaatteensa, vilkuttivat, lähettivät lentosuukot yleisölle ja Bratty läimäytti Cattya leikillisesti perseelle. Sitten he häipyivät ja Mettaton loikkasi keskelle lavaa. Yleisö alkoi tosissaan villiintyä.

\- **ONKO HYVÄ MEININKI, HOTLAND?! Olettekin varmaan ihmetelleet, miksi MINÄ, tämän klubin perustaja ja SUURIN TÄHTI, olen pitänyt viime aikoina vähän MATALAA PROFIILIA!** Mettaton iski viekkaasti silmää.

\- _Niinpä,_ sinulla on ollut kiire yrittää salata vaarallisen vihollisen henkilöllisyys, ettei kukaan fanisi _rakastuisi_ häneen, Undyne tokaisi ääneen. Sans hörähti ja Papyrus katsoi Undyneen kauhuissaan päästäen pienen vinkaisun.

Mettaton ei tietenkään kuullut Undynen sanoja. - **Asia sattuu olemaan näin, kullannuput, että olen kaikkien meidän iloksi opetellut...**

Rummut alkoivat päristä taustalla.

\- **TANKOTANSSIA!**

PUM! Rumpu löi täsmälleen samalla hetkellä, kun Undyne iski päänsä pöytään. (Jostain syystä TÄMÄ pöytä ei kuitenkaan mennyt rikki.)

Yleisö riehaantui. - **WOOOOOOOOOO!**

Joku vislasi. Papyrus kirkui kuin 14-vuotias pissis. Jopa Sans näytti lievästi kiihtyneeltä.

\- **Älkääpäs nyt vielä repikö pikkupyllyjänne, en ole vielä edes aloittanut! Nyt seuraa viimeinen varoitus: TÄSTÄ TULEE UPEAA!** Mettaton huusi ihan täysillä mikkiin.

\- Jumalavita, hän ei _tarvitse_ mikkiä kun hänellä on noin kova ääni. Olen sanonut sen hänelle varmaan 50 kertaa, Undyne murisi kaivaen korvaansa ja joi lasinsa tyhjäksi.

\- Nyt hiljaa, Undyne, Papyrus sihisi eikä Undyne sanonut enää mitään takaisin, koska hänkin oikeasti halusi nähdä mitä tästä tulisi.

Keskelle lavaa nousi tanko, joka oli KOLME kertaa Mettatonin korkuinen ja lavalle alkoi välkkyä ihan vitusti valoja. _Gangnam Style_ alkoi soida bassot täysillä ja Mettaton ryhtyi hommiin.

Hän oli jo valmiiksi ihan saatanan hyvä tanssija, ehkä maailman paras. Nyt hän oli myös ihan saatanan hyvä tankotanssija, ehkä maailman paras. Eikä hänen performanssinsa jäänyt yhteen biisiin. _Gangnam Stylen_ jälkeen tuli _Super Sonic Racing_ ja entistä vauhdikkaampaa tankotanssia. Mettaton pyöri tangossa niin vinhasti että pari yleisösssä olevaa pyörtyi.

Undyne oli tietoinen siitä, että tankotanssi oli vaikea laji ja tankotanssijat painivat aivan eri sarjassa kuin stripparit. Juuri kun hänkin alkoi olla innoissaan (täysin platonisessa mielessä), alkoi vielä kolmas, hitaampi biisi. Mettaton alkoi poimia lavalle lentäneitä pikkuhousuja ja rintsikoita syliinsä, hieroa niitä itseensä ja kieriskellä niissä. Sitten hän otti yhdet stringit hampaisiinsa, iski silmää ja kiipesi taas tankoon. Hän laskeutui monta kertaa tekemään spagaatin ja siveli välillä tankoa hellästi kuin se olisi ollut iso siitin, joka oli erektiossa. Ja kaikilla yleisössä paitsi Undynella oli munat kovina.

Undyne ei halunnut nähdä enempää, mutta hän ei voinut kääntää katsettaan pois. Joku tanssi tummissa vaatteissa lavalle ja laittoi banaanin Mettatonin suuhun. Hän söi sen hitaasti ja hetti kuoret pois. Hän laskeutui taas kieriskelemään alusvaatteissa joita oli heitelty taas lisää. Seasta löytyi kortsu, jonka hän laittoi vähäksi aikaa sormeensa ja sormen suuhunsa, ja heitti sen sitten yleisöön. Lesser Dog nappasi kortsun lennosta. Hän ei tiennyt mikä se oli, joten hän puhalsi siitä ilmapallon ja alkoi leikkiä sillä.

Mettaton heitti voltin ja liukui lavan reunalle ja ojensi toisen jalkansa yleisölle. Joku turri alkoi nuolla hänen korkokenkäänsä ja hän näytti tyytyväiseltä. Toiselle turrille hän ojensi suussaan ja kortsussa käyneen sormensa ja turri alkoi lutkuttaa sitä kuin tissiä, heiluttaen samalla häntäänsä. Papyrus olisi voinut tappaa että olisi saanut olla turrien tilalla, mutta ei uskaltanut mennä lähemmäs. Undyne meinasi oksentaa vähän suuhunsa. Sans sanoi hänelle jotain, mutta hän ei kuullut koska nyt KAIKKI muut kirkuivat kuin pikkuteinit Antti Tuiskun keikalla (siis silloin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina, kun Antti Tuisku oli vielä lasten musiikkia).

Lopuksi soi _Super Sonic Racing_ in alle minuutin kestävä nightcore-versio ja Mettaton kieppui tangossa suorastaan supersonicnopeudella. Ihan lopussa hän hyppäsi alas kolmoisvoltilla - ja liukastui banaaninkuoreen.

Musiikki hiljeni ja yleisö jännittyi.

Mettaton potkaisi banaaninkuoren alas lavalta ja joku koira söi sen.

Mettaton poseerasi sädehtivästi mokastaan välittämättä ja huusi: - **ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!**

Yleisö räjähti. Klubin desibelitaso nousi korkeammalle kuin koskaan.

Kun suosionosoitukset monen minuutin päästä vähän hiljenivät, Mettaton huikkasi:

\- **KIITOS, KIITOS, KIITOS! Muista siitos, liitos! Tauon paikka!**

Ja hän pyyhälsi tiehensä.

Undyne jäi tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä ja katsoi sitten Papyrukseen ja Sansiin. - Eikö... hän yritti turhautuneena löytää sanoja. - Eikö kukaan huomannut että hän liukastui BANAANIN-VITUN-KUOREEN?!

\- Mitä väliä, sekä Sans että Papyrus sanoivat syvästi vaikuttuneina.

Undyne tilasi uuden, vahvemman drinkin.

DJ Napstablook pisti soimaan rennompaa musiikkia ja yleisö sai levähtää. Undyne harkitsi kovasti jatkoille tai Alphyksen luo lähtemistä, mutta hän oli juonut sen verran paljon, että hänen piti ensin käydä vessassa.

Silloin uusi henkilö saapui klubille. Se oli...Frisk! Hänen seurassaan tuli Monster Kid, joka katosi heti väkijoukkoon. Kukaan ei tiennyt, miten Monster Kid oli päässyt klubille sisään.

\- Frisk! Papyrus huusi ikionnellisena.

\- Hellou, Frisk vastasi ja pyörähti ympäri. Hän pääsi aina nopeasti klubitunnelmaan.

\- Joujou män, Frisk, Sans sanoi iskien silmää.

Frisk ja Sans eivät olleet nähneet pitkään aikaan ja nyt oli poikkeuksellisen hyvä meininki, joten he heittivät ylävitoset ja Frisk istui sohvalle Sansin viereen. Kuului PRRRÖÖTTTT.

Frisk hämmästyi ensin ja alkoi sitten nauraa. - Vanha kunnon Sans! Hän läimäytti Sansia hellästi pierutyynyllä ja heitti sen pois. Se osui Aaroniin, joka vain pullisteli muskeleitaan eikä huomannut mitään. Ei edes sitä, että kukaan ei tänäKÄÄN iltana ollut hänestä kiinnostunut.

\- SANS! Papyrus rääkäisi. - _Mitä_ sinä luulet tekeväsi?! Ja Frisk myös, Undyne -

\- Undyne on vessassa, Sans virnuili.

\- Ei ole enää! Tuolta hän tulee! Papyrus hätääntyi.

Undyne tuli takaisin sohvalle eikä huomannut mitään. Papyrus loi Sansiin tuiman katseen.

\- Moi, kakara! Undyne virnisti.

\- Moi. Miten täällä nyt sitten menee? Frisk kysyi. - Onko ollu hyvä ilta? Missasinko jotain?

\- Joo, Papyrus sanoi heti, - Met-

\- _Et mitään!_ Undyne tukki Papyruksen suun.

Frisk vilkaisi Undynea vähän hämillään ja kysyi sitten: - Siis Mettaton? Minä siis todellakin missasin jotain.

\- Mettaton on Mettaton, Undyne tuhahti. - Muuta sinun ei tarvitse tietää.

\- Aivan! Papyrus tyrkkäsi Undynen käden pois ja nyökytteli innokkaana. - Hän on _upea,_ muuta sinun ei tarvitse ti-

\- Voi vittuvihta, en minä sitä tarkoittanut!

\- Hän on nykyään tankotanssija, Sans tirskahti ja Undyne läimäytti itseään otsaan.

\- Oho, Frisk sanoi ja avasi jopa silmiäänkin vähän. - Missä hän on?

Pinkki korkokenkä ilmestyi Friskin silmien korkeudelle. - Tässä minä olen!

Mettaton pyörähti Friskin viereen. Undyne pyörähdytti silmiään. Moni katsoi heihin ihailevasti ja vähän mustasukkaisesti.

\- Mites täällä porskutetaan? Mettaton kysyi. - On varmastikin ollut upea ilta?

\- _Mahtava!_ Papyrus huudahti vähän hengästyneenä. - Käyn vieläkin ihan _kuumana!_

\- Papyrus... Mettaton loi Papyrukseen intensiivisen katseen ja siirtyi hänen eteensä. - Tämä on sinulle.

Hän laittoi hellästi Papyruksen käteen kiimalle haisevat stringit. Papyrus alkoi pitämään samanlaista ääntä kuin Nipsu _Muumipeikko ja pyrstötähti_ -elokuvassa saadessaan tietää, että pyrstötähti on kuuminta, mitä voi kuvitella.

\- Se on monikko, Undyne sanoi vittuuntuneena.

\- Mitä? Mettaton höristi korviaan.

\- SE ON MONIKKO, SENKIN PELTIPÄSSI! "NÄMÄ" EIKÄ "TÄMÄ"!

\- Noh, noh, noh, Undyne, eiköhän kaikki meistä ole jo vähän kännissä, Mettaton nuhteli hyväntuulisesti.

\- Hyvä kun muistutit. Tuli taas kusihätä, Undyne huokaisi ja lähti takaisin vessaan.

\- Ainakin viina käy kaupaksi, Mettaton totesi tyytyväisenä ja rojahti Friskin viereen. Kuului PRÖÖÖÖÖÖTTT. Frisk ja Sans alkoivat hohottaa. Papyrus näytti kauhistuneelta. Mettaton sentään pystyisi tuhoamaan heidät pelkällä pikku- pikkuhous- pikkusormellaan niin halutessaan. Tai ei nyt ehkä sentään Friskiä, mutta Papyrus pelkäsi hetken kuollakseen veljensä puolesta. Mettaton voisi hakata Sansin ja jos Undyne huomaisi pierutyynyn, hänkin hakkaisi Sansin ja ehkä kaikki muutkin siinä sivussa.

\- _Sans!_ Papyrus voihki äärimmäisen nolona ja pakokauhuisena. - Anteeksi, Metta, en tiedä mitä hänen päässään liikkuu.

Mettaton vain nauroi ja heitti pierutyynyn menemään. Se lensi Jerryn päälle ja kaikki nauroivat Jerrylle.

\- Nyt oikeasti ne pierutyynyt pois! Papyrus suhisi Sansille niin, että sylki lensi. Hän vilkuili hermostuneena vessoihin päin. Undyne tuli taas näkyviin ja Papyrus vinkaisi.

\- Ymmärsin, että kaipasit vähän jännitystä elämään, Sans huomautti.

\- En _tämmöistä!_ Olihan se viimeinen?

\- Ehkä, Sans vastaisi salaperäisesti. Papyrus ei räjähtänyt vain siitä syystä, että ihana Mettaton oli niin lähellä häntä. Niin ja ehkä myös siksi, että Undyne istui taas sohvalle.

\- Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Undyne kysyi ihmeissään. - En ole vielä niin kännissä, etten tajuaisi että te säädätte jotain.

Mettaton virnisti. Hän päätti olla herrasmies ja pelastaa luurankoveljekset. - Sans ja Papyrus väittelivät siitä, kumpi näyttäisi paremmalta minun korkokengissäni.

\- Jep, Sans oli heti juonessa mukana. - Ja nyt kokeillaan niitä!

\- Sinä et näihin koske, bitch! Mettaton vetäytyi kauemmas Sansista.

\- Oih, PMMP:n _Rusketusraidat_ , Papyrus kiinnitti huomionsa musiikkiin. - Tää on ihan sikahyvä biisi!

\- Helvetin hyvin menee tosiaan, Undyne kirosi ja tilasi seuraavaksi vodkaa.

He alkoivat puhua kaikesta. Shyrenista, joka edelleen halusi, että kaikki hänen lauluosuutensa muokattaisiin autotunella. Snowdrakesta, joka oli kateellinen Chillrdaken suosiosta ja oli alkanut sotkea paskoja tägejä joka paikkaan Ice Capin kanssa. Madjickistä, joka oli pidätetty hänen harjoitettuaan sopimattomia loitsuja vuohiin. Minuutit venyivät tunneiksi, puheenaiheet vaihtuivat ja harhailivat pian tietysti uusimpiin Undertail-sarjakuviin, pieru- ja kakkajuttuihin, kännitarinoihin.

Undyne ei tällä kertaa osallistunut keskusteluun juuri mitenkään. Hän tykkäsi olla äänessä ja hän tiesi yleensä aina kaikkein pervoimmat Undertailit, mutta juuri nyt hänelle sopi paremmin kuin hyvin, että Mettaton pysyi huomion keskipisteenä. Hän mietti vain, minkälaisia viestejä Alphys oli saanut netissä ja miten Alphys pärjäsi. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi muihin vasta kun Papyrus alkoi änkyttää kunnolla.

\- Minä-minun-öh-pitäisi-tai-ehkä-e-ei-pitäisi-kysyä-mu-mu-mut... Miten-miten sinä...

\- Puhutko sinä minulle? Mettaton kohotti kulmiaan.

\- Jo-joo-anteeksi-Mettaton-senpai-mu-mutta minun on pa-pakko-ihan-pakko-kysyä...

\- Haluatko oppia tankotanssia? Mettatonin silmät alkoivat loistaa. - Tule! Opetan sinua vaikka heti.

\- E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-en, Papyrus sai sanotuksi hampaat kalisten.

\- Voi Jeesuksen munat, mene jo asiaan, Undyne hoputti.

Papyrus supatti jotain Undynen korvaan.

\- Vai niin, Undyne huokasi. - Mettaton, Papyrus haluaa näköjään pahaa aikaa, mutta hän tosissaan haluaisi _juuri nyt_ kysyä, miten voit olla niin hyvällä päällä Arialista huolimatta?

\- Show must go on, beibi! Mettaton vastasi ja nosti jalkansa heidän edessään olevalle pienelle pöydälle.

\- Toi selitys ei nyt oikeen mee läpi. Kukaan ei oo koskaan nähny sun menevät niin sekasin telkkarissa.

\- Okei, voin kyllä saman tien kertoakin tämän, koska tämä on aika hyvä metodi ja on auttanut minua niin paljon.

\- Eli?

Mettaton hymyili itsetyytyväisesti. - Alphys teki minulle pyllynreiän ja pidän siellä nykyään aina väriseviä anaalihelmiä. Se tuntuu niin kivalta, että olen koko ajan vallan oivallisella päällä!

Undyne purskautti drinkkinsä ulos suustaan. - TEKI MITÄ? hän karjaisi ja pomppasi pystyyn kaataen kaikkien muiden drinkit.

\- Perseenreiän, Mettaton sanoi hampaidensa välistä. - Älä nyt huuda. Ei KAIKKIEN pidä sitä tietää. Kerroin vain koska olette ystäviäni. Eikä minun sitä paitsi edes tarvitse käydä paskalla, joten ei hätää.

\- Miksi minua kiinnostaisi, käytkö sinä paskalla?

\- Sitähän sanotaan, että on vaikea välillä ajatella että julkkiksetkin käy paskalla. Niin minä olen kirjaimellisesti sellainen julkkis, joka ei käy.

\- _IDIOOTTI! NIIN JUURI, IDIOOTTI!_

Mettaton ei hymyillyt enää. - Taidat sittenkin kaivata täällä ongelmia? Muuten sanoisin, että draama on aina hyvä asia, mutta nyt se ei kyllä ole. En halua puhua Arialista.

\- Niin Undyne, haluatko pahaa aikaa? Sans heitti väliin.

\- Papyrus sen halusi tietää enkä minä! Undyne huusi nyt kaikille. Hänen rusinansa olivat ilmiselvästi rasahtaneet. - Itse asiassa tämä on viimeinen asia jota olisin IKINÄ halunnut kuulla!

Papyrus pudisti vuoroin päätään kiihkeästi ja vuoroin nyökytteli kiihkeästi. Hän oli saanut niin paljon informaatiota niin nopeasti, että hän ei enää tajunnut mitä keskustelussa tapahtui.

\- Mutta _Papyrus_ on ihan kiltisti ja _sinä_ pidät älämölöä kuin punapersepaviaani, Mettaton huomautti Undynelle. Hän oli laittanut kädet puuskaan ja heilautti päätään niin että hänen yleensä hiusten alla oleva silmänsä välähti hetkeksi näkyviin. Papyrus ja Frisk säikähtivät, Sanskin ehkä ihan vähän, mutta Undyne ei välittänyt.

\- Totta kai pidän älämölöä, jos sinulle ei ole mikään ongelma pyytää tyttöystävääni koskemaan pikkupyllyysi _tuollaisen tähden?!_

\- Rauhoitu nyt, kulta. Minusta teidän kaikkien kannattaisi kokeilla SMTT-anaalihelmiä! Mettaton teki pari spagaattia mielissään.

\- Kokeilla? Undyne toisti. - _Kokeilla?!_ Minä ja Alphys ollaan jo laitettu VAIKKA MITÄ toistemme perseisiin! Niin että tunge ne vaan pers- no... NIIN!

Papyrus oli sanomassa jotain, mutta Sans vaiensi hänet.

Mettaton ei aikonut jäädä hiljaiseksi. - Aiotko ruveta flippaamaan pöytiä?

\- Ai niin kuin sinä teit telkkarissa, Undyne heitti ivallisesti.

\- Ainakin minä tein sen _tyylillä!_ Mettaton julisti ja hänen toinen silmänsä näkyi taas. Papyrus hyppäsi sohvan taakse piiloon.

\- Hei, kaverit, Frisk yritti tyynnytellä.

Mettaton huokaisi ja vaikutti äkkiä helpottuneelta. - Ei kun nyt minä tajusin miksi suutuit! hän riemastui.

\- Jaa? Undyne kiristeli hampaitaan.

\- Luulit ettei Alphys käyttänyt hanskoja. Kyllä hän käytti, hän käyttää aina-

\- NYT MINÄ LÄHDEN, SAATANA! Undyne huusi. - SE SAA PATAAN JOKA YRITTÄÄ ESTÄÄ!

\- _Undyne!_ Papyrus ja Frisk voihkaisivat.

\- Lol ok, Sans sanoi.

\- **Eiköhän vietetä fantastinen loppuyö!** Mettaton yhtäkkiä huusi mikkiin nousten seisomaan. - **DJ Napstablook laittaa nyt uudet remixinsä soimaan ja drinkit ovat aamuun asti puoleen hintaan!**

Hardcoretekno alkoi soida ihan täysillä. Undyne pysähtyi, kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi takaisin ystäviensä luo. Hän oli äkkiä yhtä hymyä. - NO NYT PÄÄSTIIN ASIAAN! hän karjui aivan onnesta soikeana. Eikä hän poistunut enää tansilattialta koko yönä.


	5. Luku 4 : Kaamea kapula

Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun sankarimme sammuivat paikan päälle. Auringon sarastaessa Undyne heräsi ensimmäisenä vittumaiseen päänsärkyyn. Hänen kädessään oli jotain liukasta ja hän katsoi ihmeissään, mikä se oli. Se oli ilmapallo, jonka Lesser Dog oli tehnyt kondomista. Undyne oksensi vahingossa lattialla olevan Papyruksen päälle.

\- Sataako täällä? Papyrus ihmetteli.

\- Örrrrggghhhhh, Undyne sai sanotuksi ja painoi päänsä sohvaan. Tai hän luuli sitä sohvaksi kunnes kuului PRRÖÖÖÖTTT. Sitten hän luuli sitä pierutyynyksi ja meinasi alkaa raivota joka ikiselle paikalla olijalle. Mutta oikeasti se oli Sansin housunperse. Sans oli juonut niin paljon ES että hänkin oli sammunut.

Undyne kierähti äkkiä pois sohvalta ja haukkoi henkeään. Frisk istui Sansin vieressä ja oli ehkä myös sammunut, mutta hänestä ei nähnyt olivatko hänen silmänsä kiinni vai auki.

Undyne katseli ympärilleen. Lähes kaikki muut olivat lähteneet. Hyvin hermostunut Burgerpants pesi mopin kanssa turrinpissaa nurkasta, kaikkein eniten juonut Tsunderplane makasi nurkkapöydän päällä ja Aaron, Chilldrake ja Greater Dog pelasivat footbägiä sammuneella Jerryllä. Mettaton nukkui selällään lavalla, joka oli vieläkin täynnä pikkuhousuja ja rintsikoita. Hänen toinen jalkansa oli pystyssä tankoa vasten ja ilmeisesti tämän jalan korkokenkää turrit olivat imeskelleet, koska siinä oli jotain... ruskeaa.

Undyne katsoi äkkiä poispäin. Hänen päässään alkoi soida _"SAVE MEEEEE!"_ ja krapulapelkotilat iskivät. Oli pakko saada tasoittavaa! Hän otti lähimmän tölkin äkkiä käteensä ja tyhjensi sen välittämättä mitä siinä oli.

Hänen olisi kannattanut välittää, koska siinä oli lämmintä ES. Hän alkoi huutoyrjötä ja sammui taas.

Parin tunnin päästä hän oli edelleen samalla sohvalla, mutta hänen ystävänsä olivat syrjäpöydässä lähellä Tsunderplanea. Muita yön bilettäjiä ei enää näkynyt missään. Burgerpants oli siivonnut oksennuksetkin.

Undyne laahusti jenginsä luokse. Mettaton istui samassa pöydässä.

\- Minä tarjoan teille ihanan aamiaisen, hän selitti. - Te kuitenkin asioitte täällä sen verran että ansaitsette sen. Jopa sinä, Undyne.

Undynella oli morkkis. - Minä... en käy täällä sinun takiasi, Mettaton, hän niiskaisi syyllisyydentuntoisena. - Haluan katsella vain naisia.

\- Kyllä minä sen tiedän, Mettaton hihkaisi ja iski silmää. - Totta kai minä haluan että kaikki rakastavat minua, mutta... sinä olet sinä. Etkä ole vain uniikki persoona, vaan olet yksi SMTT:n innokkaimmista asiakkaista. Niin kauan kun tuot tänne voittoa etkä ala häiriköidä, en aja sinua pois... Mikä taisi eilen olla vähän lähellä, hän lisäsi hieman vähemmän iloisesti.

\- Mulla rasahti rusinat.

\- Huomattiin, Sans höhötti. - Riks, raks ja poks.

Frisk potkaisi häntä.

\- SANS! Papyrus kivahti ja jatkoi lohdullisesti: - Eikös sentään se loppuilta mennytkin ihan kivasti.

\- En minä muista, Undyne ähkäisi. - Muistan vaan että oli hyvää musaa.

\- Vilautit tissiä Cattylle ja Brattylle ja meinasit päästä niiden kanssa sänkyyn, mutta olit liian kännissä, Papyrus jatkoi hilpeänä. Muut mulkaisivat häntä.

\- Mitä?! Undyne voihkaisi. - Meinasinko... pettää Alphysta?

\- Ai niin, se olisikin ollut pettämistä, Papyrus tajusi. - Mutta sinä et kuitenkaan tehnyt sitä.

\- Mutta meinasin, Undyne alkoi itkeä. Frisk silitti hänen selkäänsä.

\- Ei me kerrota sille, Sans sanoi.

\- MINÄ kerron! Undyne parkui. - Minun on pakko! En voi muuten elää tämän asian kanssa! Suhteemme on jo kerran... Silloin hän tajusi, että oli puhumassa taas Arialista, ja vaikeni nopeasti.

\- Se on jo mennyttä, Frisk lohdutti. - Ja tuskin enää kuullaan siitä, kun se ei ole enää lähettänyt mitään kirjeitä.

Mettaton tiputti vahingossa kahvikupin.

\- Vai onko? Sans kiinnostui.

\- Ei tietenkään ole, Mettaton vakuutteli. - Kyllä minä nyt tällaiset asiat handlaan, beibi. En nyt vaan... halunnut että mainitset, kröhöm, kirjeet. Niin. Öh. Frisk on ihan oikeassa. Fanien katoaminen loppui pian sen jälkeen kun kuningas puuttui asiaan. Me tuskin enää todellakaan kuulemme... Hän lopetti ja katsoi ulko-ovelle missä jotkut olivat alkaneet ölistä. - Hei! Mitäs siellä tapahtuu?

Ölinä jatkui ja ovimiesturrit katsoivat nurkkapöytään kädet levällään. Mettaton lähti harppomaan heitä kohti. - Nyt on aamupäivä! Klubi ei ole nyt auki ja ystäväni tarvitsevat lepoa. Näette kyllä minut taas tänä iltana niin kuin aina ennenkin! Niin ja muuten tänään tulee viisi uusintaa ihanasta tanssiohjelmastani.

Hän seisahtui kahden ovimiehen väliin ja katsoi kynnyksellä olevaa Monster Kidiä. Monster Kid näytti pelokkaalta, joten Mettaton vaihtoi äänensävyään lempeämpään. - Oi, mitäs täällä meillä on? Kulta pieni, eihän sinulla ole vielä ikääkään.

Mosnter Kid oli oikeastaan enemmän kuin peloissaan. Hän oli hysteerinen. - Tämä on ihan kamalaa! hän nyyhkytti.

\- Eihän nyt sentään, Mettaton hymyili hänelle rauhoittavasti. - Kyllä sinä vielä kasvat, ja sitten pääset tänne. Ja näethän minut telkkarista joka päivä! Nauti siitä sydämesi kyllyydestä!

\- _Ei vaan on tapahtunut jotain kamalaa!_ Monster Kid kirkui. - Ettekö te ole lukeneet vielä uutisia?

\- Ei darrassa lueta uutisia. Minulla ei tosin ole darraa, koska olen robotti, ja koska fabulous, mutta noilla muilla on ja olen ollut koko ajan heidän kanssaan. Mitä siis uutisista?

\- Kaksikymmentäviisi sinun faniasi on kadonnut tänä aamuna ja ollessani aamukävelyllä minun kimppuun melkein hyökkäsi joku... PAHA OLENTO! Ja hän sanoi että hän on tulossa tänne! Neuvoin hänelle väärän suunnan, mutta... mutta on vain ajan kysymys...

\- Haluaako hän nähdä tankotanssini? Mettaton myhäili tyytyväisenä. Sitten hän heräsi kunnolla. - KAKSIKYMMENTÄVIISI FANIA?! ON KADONNUT?!

\- NIIN! Monster Kid huusi. Ovimiesturrit alkoivat vikistä.

\- AAAAA! Mettaton huusi.

\- AAAAA! Monster Kid huusi.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! he molemmat huusivat.

Pöytään jäänet katsoivat ovelle päin silmät ammollaan. - Mitä helvettiä? Undyne kähisi. - Lopettakaa se _**HUUTAMINEN!**_

\- KAKSIKYMMENTÄVIISI FANIA! Mettaton huusi ja juoksi takaisin pöytään. - ON KADONNUT! YHTÄ AIKAA! ALKAA TUNTUA SILTÄ ETTÄ MINULLA ONKIN EHKÄ KRAPULA!

Monster Kid seurasi häntä neuvottomana, ja vilkuili Undynea saadakseen tähän jonkun kontaktin. Undyne vain katsoi Mettatonia murhaavan näköisenä.

\- Taisit mainita jonkun pahan olennon, joka on tulossa tänne, Frisk huomautti Monster Kidille eikä saanut vieläkään Burana-pakettia auki.

\- Juu, niin mainitsin, Monster Kid nyökkäsi.

\- Voi luoja, tulkoon vaan! Mettaton ulvoi. - Minä isken sitä kymmenellä jalalla yhtä aikaa ja tähtään ne kaikki sen munille! Minun rakkaat ihkuraksupoksufanit! VOI SAATANA NYT! Mettaton juoksi flippaamaan kaikki muut paitsi heidän ja Tsunderplanen pöydät. Hetken mietittyään hän flippasi vielä Tsunderplanenkin pöydän. Muut pitelivät korviaan.

\- Minä hakkaan sen "pahan olennon" ja sitten tuon itserakkaan vatipään, Undyne sanoi yhteenpuristettujen hampaidensa välistä.

\- Luuletko että se "paha olento" pääsee noiden ovimiesturrien ohi? Sans aprikoi kylmän rauhallisena kuten aina. - Nuo ovat kuitenkin aika isoja poikia.

Papyrus nousi seisomaan ja uhosi: - Jos pääsee, niin minä, mahtava Papyrus -

Kuului aivan saatanallinen ryminä, joka krapulaisten korviin ja hermoihin sattui niin pahasti että heillä meinasi sydän pettää. Papyrus piiloutui pöydän alle ja muut tuijottivat äänen suuntaan. Joku oli tullut seinän läpi.

\- JA NYT MINUN SEINÄKIN VOI JUMALAUTA! huusi eräs robotti.

Seinän läpi tullut henkilö oli paljon muskelikkampi kuin Aaron ja todellakin ovimiesturreja pitempi. Ja leveämpi. Hän olisi varmaan kätensä nostamalla yltänyt kattoon asti (ja klubin katto oli sentään lähes yhtä korkealla kuin Mettatonin ego). Hänellä oli niittipanta ja niittirannekkeet niin kuin Bowserilla, ja sattumalta kajareista alkoi vahingossa soida Bowserin tunnari Mario 64:sta. Siis se Kenan Al-Shamien ihan helvetin kova versio. Olento ei kuitenkaan ollut koopakuningas vaan selvästi turri. Hänellä oli nahkatakki auki ja naamassa lävistyksiä. Hän näytti likaiselta ja uhkaavalta. Ainoastaan hänen hiuksensa olivat siististi leikatut, värjätyt ja hoidetut. Niissä oli paljon eri värejä. Toinen silmä oli keltainen ja toinen jäänsininen. Hänen kuusi nänniään olivat neonvihreät ja niissä kaikissa oli renkaat.

Hän mulkoili kaikkia kyrpä otsassa, naama norsunvitulla ja ehkä nyrkki perseessä.

\- **Oletko sinä Metadon?** hän lopulta kysyi katsoen heitä kaikkia silmät sirrillä. Hänen äänensä oli luonnottoman matala.

Mettaton heilautti hiuksiaan. - Bitch, I might be. Et tainnut olla vielä paikalla, kun sanoin että TÄMÄ PAIKKA ON NYT SULJETTU. ULOS.

\- **Sinä siis edelleen...!** turri aloitti vihaisesti, mutta alkoi änkyttää. **\- Edelleen... odota...** Hän kaivoi nahkatakkinsa taskusta ryppyisen lappuisen ja alkoi lukea sitä. - _**Edelleen olet täällä,**_ **öö,** _ **"tähti" niin kuin**_ **ööö,** _ **mitään ei olisi tapahtunut?**_ turri luki paperista ja pysyi käskyistä piittaamatta paikallaan. - _**Eikö sinun päätäsi käännä,**_ **mm, öö,** _ **mikään, horo?**_ _**Nyt saat vähän esinah... esi... esimakua siitä, mikä sinua odottaa!**_ **Sori, en oikein saanut käsialasta heti selvää. Ja sitten tässä lukee... että...** _ **muista sanoa vakuuttavasti ja näyttää ovelalta. Äläkä ota tätä lappua esiin.**_

Turri nosti katseensa lappusesta ja näytti aika tyytyväiseltä itseensä.

\- Lukeeko siellä se "tähti" ihan lainausmerkeissä? Mettaton kysyi hyvin metallisella äänellä ja astui eteenpäin. - Pistäpä ne lainausmerkit nyt vaikka perseeseesi. Voin antaa kyllä nimikirjoituksen, tai hupsista, en muuten voikaan koska sinulla on jotain tekemistä fanieni katoamisten kanssa. On päivänselvää, kuka sinut on lähettänyt. Joten FUCK OFF, DARLING.

\- **Minä taistelen sinua vastaan,** turri vain murisi ja jörötti paikallaan.

\- OH REALLY? Puhut nyt tappajarobotille. En yhtään pidä sen kaltaisesta julkisuudesta mitä olen viime aikoina saanut. Se saatanan Mary Sue on sotkenut kaiken.

\- Ei Arial ole Mary Sue, Papyrus yritti hädissään.

\- ON! kaikki muut huusivat yhtä aikaa, myös Turri.

Hyvin nolona ja vihaisena Turri yritti korjata sanojaan: - Eikun... öö... **nyt sinä KUOLET!**

Undyne nousi tuoliltaan. - You came to the wrong neighborhood, motherfucker!

Sans, Frisk ja Papyrus nousivat myös.

\- Jos pilaat meidän aamiaisen, Undyne aloitti,

\- Tai jos kosket enää yhteenkään viattomaan faniin, Frisk jatkoi,

\- Tulet katumaan tätä! Undyne ja Frisk sanoivat yhdessä.

\- Minulla on vähän semmoinen kutina munaskuissa, että tulet katumaan tätä joka tapauksessa, Sans tuumaili.

\- Nyehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhe, Papyrus jäi jumittamaan kunnes Undyne läimäytti häntä.

\- _**Joten painu muualle läikkymään, ureasanko!**_ Undyne tiivisti ja näytti Turrille keskaria.

\- **Ette te hakkaa minua,** Turri murisi taas hyvin matalalla äänellä.

\- Vaan? Frisk kysyi avaten silmänsä.

\- **Minä haastan sinut. Dance battleen,** Turri osoitti Mettatonia.

Kaikille tuli hölmistyneet ilmeet ja sitten he räjähtivät nauramaan ja rojahtivat takaisin istumaan Turrin vain mulkoillessa.

\- Minulla ei ole ikinä ollut näin hauskaa krapulassa, Undyne huohotti ja hakkasi pöytää. Pöydän hakkaaminen sai vahingossa Friskin buranapaketin aukeamaan ja hän heitti Undynen kanssa ylävitoset.

\- Sä taidat haluta pahaa aikaa, Sans heitti Turrille ja alkoi kittaamaan ES. - En ole tavannut pitkään aikaan tuollaista luupäätä. [BA-DUM-TSS]

\- **Mä haluun** _ **tanssia**_ **,** Turri murisi välittämättä Sansista. - **Ja sit ku mä voitan sut...**

\- Kuulehan nyt, komistus, Mettaton kohotti kätensä ja pudisti päätään. - Tai oikeastaan olet kyllä aika ruma ja haiset paskalle, joten voisitko nyt vain suksia-

\- VITTUUN! Undyne huusi.

\- NIIN! _VITTUUN!_ Papyrus huusi. - Tai siis himputtiin.

\- Lasken kymmeneen, sylikoira, ja jos et ole sanonut mitään järkevää tai vähintäänkin viihdyttävää, hakkaan sinut, Mettaton päätti. - Olenkin ollut vähän _ruosteessa_ [BA-DUM-TS] Ah, odotan innolla, että näet _kymmenen jalan iskuni!_ hän levitti jalkojaan. - Yksi...

Turri alkoi puhkua ja puhista eikä hievahtanutkaan paikaltaan. Hän vain puhisi ja puhkui ja puhisi, ja Undyne alkoi ottaa nyrkkejään esille. Lopulta, JUURI ennen kuin Mettaton pääsi kymmeneen, Turri sanoi matalasti: - **Kerron Arialille, ettet osannut tanssia.**

Mettaton kavensi silmiään.

Turri luuli, että hän ei ymmärtänyt, ja toisti painokkammin: - **Kerron Arialille, ettet** _ **osannut tanssia.**_

\- Pese suus, bitch. Hyvä, haluat tästä shown! Mettaton alkoi päästä showtunnelmaan.

\- Meillä onkin tässä oikein sopivasti lava, musiikkia ja _yleisö!_ Upeaa! Saat loistaa ensimmäisen ja viimeisen kerran elämässäsi! hän osoitti Turria ja hyppäsi lavalle. - Ja tämä onkin varmaan sinulle Undertalesta tuttu: _**real drama, real action, REAL BLOODSHED!**_

Turri kurtisti kasvojaan hölmönä. - **Mikä on Undertale?**

\- Unohda se, pikkuiseni. Olen sen verran armollinen, että emme vedä tankotanssia. En halua nähdä sinun pissivän housuihin, sillä - BURGERPANTS! TUOLLAHAN ON KUSTA! MIKSI ET OLE SIIVONNUT SITÄ?!

\- Olen siivonnut jo-eikun eeeeei täällä ole mitään kusta ollut, toi on mun hikeä, Burgerpants sönkötti hikoillen.

\- SIIVOA SE HETI, SENKIN HIKINEN LUUSERI! Tämä ei ole mikään spurgujen paskabaari! Mettaton katsoi taas Turriin hyvin tiukan näköisenä. Jos hän olisi katsonut Papyrusta niin, lattialla olisi pian TODELLAKIN ollut kusta. - No niin. _Let's dance, darling_.

Mettaton ei osannut säätää tankoa pois lavalta, joten hän vain repi sen irti ja heitti ulos aukosta, josta Turri oli tullut sisään. Ulkoa kuului: - AI SAATANA! Se kuulosti vähän Jerryltä.

\- Rakkaat ystäväni, tänä ikimuistoisena hetkenä te saatte myös loistaa, Mettaton huikkasi krapulaisille, - **valitsemalla biisin!**

\- GANGNAM STYLE, Papyrus hihkaisi.

\- EI! Undyne rääkäisi.

\- Lopettakaa huutaminen, Frisk voihkaisi ja piteli päätään.

\- _Megalovania_ , Sans ehdotti.

\- MITÄ! Mettaton pöyristyi. - Miksi ei _Death By Glamour?!_

\- Sinä pyysit meitä valitsemaan! Undyne räjähti.

\- Eiks toi Bowserin tunnari oo ihan hyvä, Frisk yritti sovitella.

\- Ja katin kontit, Mettaton sanoi ja meni itse vaihtamaan biisin ja lisäämään volaa. Alkoi soida _Mamelukkikala Remix._ Hänen mielialansa kohosi pilviin, koska biisi oli täydellinen (no MELKEIN yhtä täydellinen kuin _It's Showtime_ , _Metal Crusher_ ja _Death By Glamour,_ daa!). Kyseessä oli todennäköisesti 15 minuutin versio, mutta tämä olisi ohi viidessä sekunnissa.

He asettuivat Turrin kanssa vierekkäin ja alkoivat varovasti pyörittää perseitään. Mettaton tunsi anaalihelmien hyväilyn ja kiitti hartaasti mielessään nerokasta tohtori Alphysta. Kun kaiuttimista kuului Hemulin ääni: _"Voi hiivatti!"_ ja bassojumputus lähti käyntiin, hän alkoi jorata tosissaan. Eikä kestänyt edes läheskään viittä sekuntia _,_ kun kuului BANG! Ja krapulaisten korva-pää- ja sydänparat joutuivat taas koville.

Turri, jonka nyrkki oli yhtä iso kuin Sansin maha, oli heittänyt Mettatonin ihan täysiä seinään.

Mettaton ei osannut sanoa mitään muuta kuin: - MITÄ?

\- _**Get rekt**_ **,** Turri ärähti. - **Ja mä vihaan tätä vitun muumimusiikkia, tää sun klubi on ihan paska,** hän lisäsi ja löi vielä kaiuttimetkin mäsäksi.

\- Se oli sitten siinä! Mettaton hyppäsi ilmaan. - _Kymmenen jalan iskuni!_

Hän tippui takaisin lattialle ison kolinan kera, koska hänen molemmat jalkansa irtosivat.

Nyt Turri korotti kunnolla ääntään ja mulkoili heitä kaikkia paljon vaarallisemman näköisenä kuin vielä hetki sitten. - **TÄMÄ ON VIIMEINEN VAROITUS! ARIAL EI LEIKI ENÄÄ! TÄMÄ EI JÄÄ TÄHÄN! IMEKÄÄ MUNAA!** Ja hän rymisteli tiehensä tehden seinään uuden reiän.

Seurasi kuolemanhiljaisuus. Sellaisia oli esiintynyt inhottavan paljon viime aikoina.

Undyne ja Papyrus osasivat toimia ensimmäisenä. He ryntäsivät Turrin perään. - Voi vittu mikä munapää! Undyne kirosi samalla.

Monster Kid alkoi kirkua. Muut krapulaiset pitelivät taas päätään.

\- Mettaton-sama! Sinun jalkasi! Sinun jalkasi! Monster Kid huusi.

\- Hah. Kuka nyt tarvitsee jalkoja kun on tällaiset jalat? Ei kun... jalat... MINUN JALKANI! MINUN JALKANI!


	6. Luku 5 : Tunnustuksia

Undyne ja Alphys makasivat sylikkäin Alphyksen sängyssä ja katselivat suomeksi dubattua Digimonia. Undyne ei ikinä voinut katsoa Sailor Moonia krapulassa.

\- Haisee ihan Mettatonille, hän nurisi.

\- Undyne kiltti, minun OLI pakko korjata hänen jalkansa. Kukaan muu ei osaa. Eikä sinulla edes ole nenää.

\- Miksei hän opettele korjaamaan itse itseänsä? Hänhän voisi tehdä siitä uuden tv-ohjelman.

\- Ko... koska se on hänestä nöyryyttävää jos kukaan muu kuin minä on paikalla.

\- Niinkö? Undyne innostui. - Hyvä!

\- Äh. Joku raja niillä ohjelmien määrälläkin saa olla... Alphys mietti ja sanoi jotain, mitä hän ei olisi koskaan uskaltanut sanoa muiden kuullen: - Si-sinäkin taidat kyllä... tuota... vähän haista.

Undyne hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. - Minä tiedän! Haisen ihan viinalle ja turrin pierulle! Minä _yritin_ saada sen kusihuoran kiinni, mutta juuri kun olin nappamaisillani sen... Papyrus kompastui ja minä kaaduin Papyruksen päälle ja se röntti tuli pieraisemaan meidän päälle... minulla oli krapula ja se pieraisi NIIN kovaa... hän alkoi nyyhkyttää. - Minulla on vieläkin morkkis kaikesta mokailustani.

\- Mi.. mi-mistä kaikesta mokailusta?

\- E-ei mistään! Undyne nauroi hermostuneena. - Viinasta!

\- Mitä eilen illalla oikein tapahtui? Minä olin varmaan silloin jo nukkumassa, kun pääsitte vauhtiin, mutta Mettaton höpötti jalan korjauksen aikana taukoamatta joistain kahdesta turrista jotka imeskelivät hänen korkokenkäänsä, ja siitä että olit huolissasi joutuuko hän käymään... öh... kakalla... tai jotain. En täysin ymmärtänyt, mistä hän puhui.

\- Hän on vain sekaisin, Undyne suuttui. - Ei puhuta siitä enää.

\- Mutta... mutta tämä on tärkeää. _Kuinka monta_ turria siellä oikein oli ja mitä te teitte?

\- "Me" ei olla tehty mitään! Se on se Arial, joka haluaa vittuilla meille ja se lähetti jonkun valtavan ääliön sinne ja Mettaton oli taas ihan horo ja AAAAAAAARGH MINÄ MELKEIN PETIN SINUA! Undyne alkoi yhtäkkiä parkua täyttä kurkkua. Hän oli murtunut.

Alphys mykistyi vähäksi aikaa. Hän alkoi hikoilla ja näpelöidä kaukosäädintä. - En nyt ymmärrä enää mitä SINÄ puhut. Petit... minua?

\- MELKEIN!

\- Ku-ku-kuka sai sinut niin kiimaiseksi? Se tu-turri?

\- Ei!

\- Arial?

\- Eikun Metta- EIIII KUN SIIS EI KUN CATTY JA BRATTY! EN MÄ SANONU MITÄÄN METTA MÄ SANOIN ETTÄ- AAAAARGHF! Undyne meinasi flipata pöydän mutta ei jaksanutkaan. - Mä näytin Cattylle ja Brattylle... TISSIÄ! hän vinkaisi lähes yhtä kimeästi kuin Papyrus ja murtui taas täysin.

Alphys ei heti osannut sanoa mitään. - Kännissä? hän lopulta uskalsi varmistaa. Hän oli hermostuneen oloinen koska Undyne oli niin arvaamaton.

\- Tietysti!

\- Voi ei...

Undyne painoi päänsä. - Alphys...

\- Tämäkin vielä... Alphys niiskaisi ja kääntyi poispäin. - Ihan kuin jo muutenkin ei... no... oliko vielä muuta?

\- Öö, ei? Undyne nosti päänsä. Hän oli hämmentynyt. - Miten niin "tämäkin vielä"? Onko täällä sattunut jotain?

Alphys vilkaisi häntä ja kiemurteli.

\- Alphys? Kerro heti, mitä on tapahtunut! Olet ollut viime päivinä jotenkin vauhko.

Alphys huokasi syvään, otti silmälasit pois, hieroi silmiään ja laittoi silmälasit takaisin.

\- Olet oikeassa. Annan sinulle anteeksi, koska jotain paljon huolestuttavampaa... kuin tissin näyttäminen... on tapahtunut. Olet ensimmäinen joka saa tietää, että... Alphys alkoi nyt kuulostaa myös hyvin ahdistuneelta. - En edes tiedä, miten kertoisin tämän.

\- Liittyykö tämä siihen horatsuun?

Alphys nyökkäsi. Hän hikoili nyt runsaasti. Undyne kädet puristuivat vaistomaisesti nyrkkiin.

Alphys veti syvään henkeä. - Arial o-on lä-lä-lähettänyt _minullekin_ he-he-henkilökohtaisesti kuvia...

\- Ja olet salannut sen kaikilta? Undyne ponkaisi pystyyn. - Mitä helvettiä, Alphys?! Oletko vajonnut yhtä alas kuin se kermapersepröystäilijärobotti?

\- Ei, tämä on eri tilanne. TÄYSIN eri tilanne. Arial... Hä-hä-hän on niissä kuvissa...

\- On mitä? Undyne kysyi, mutta ei ollut varma halusiko kuulla tätä.

\- _Kokonaan alasti,_ Alphys kuiskasi ja vilkuili ympärilleen kuin joku voisi kuulla heidät.

Undyne kaatui hassusti, niin kuin olisi liukastunut banaaninkuoreen. Sitten hän kiipesi takaisin Alphyksen sänkyyn ja huusi:

\- NÄKYYKÖ NIISSÄ PIMPPI?!

Normaalisti hän olisi ollut innoissaan asiasta, mutta nyt kyseessä oli Arial. Tämä oli krapulaiselle Undynelle liikaa.

Alphykselle myös. Hän painoi kädet kasvoilleen. - Näkyy. Ja ni-niihin on ki-ki-kirjoitettu... _tuhmia._

\- Yrittääkö hän iskeä sinua taas? Undyne tulistui. - Nyt riitti. Tästä alkaa sota. Mä haen haarniskani ja -

Alphys tarrasi hänen käteensä. - Et saa tehdä sitä!

\- Watch me!

\- Undyne, va-va-vastassamme on He- _Helvetica_. Mutta olet minulle rakkain koko maailmassa. Siksi näytän sinulle nyt kaiken.

\- Siis niistä katoamisista? Ja niistä verellä kirjoitetuista teksteistä? Mä en haluu enää nähä niitä, kiitti vaan. Tää koko homma on niin... _fuckedupness_. En aikonut ikinä käyttää tätä sanaa enkä aio enää koskaan tämän jälkeen, mutta sitä tää on.

\- Undyne, minä olen tämän maan etevin käyttämään tietokonetta. E-e-enkä ole antanut julkisuuteen pu-puoliakaan niistä koodiviesteistä, joita olen löytänyt. Niissä kuvissa näkyy jo-jotain jä-jä-järkyttävää mitä mallikuvissa e-ei ollenkaan näy. J-j-ja y-yhdistämällä ne koodiviesteihin selviää jotain, mikä voi saattaa sekä meidän maailmamme e-e-että i-i-ihmisten maailman su-suureen vaaraan. U-undyne, o-oletko valmis ku-ku-kuulemaan KAIKEN?

* * *

 **A/N:** Vittu kun oon vihanen, ettei tän luvun nimeks mahtunu "Jotain paljon huolestuttavampaa kuin tissin näyttäminen"!


	7. Luku 6 : Pi-pi-pi-pi-pizzaa

**A/N:** Tää sivusto saattaa muuten näyttää mun julkaisseen uuden luvun vaikka olisin vain korjannut tekstiä? En oo ihan varma, mutta älkää ihmetelkö. EDIT: JESS OPIN TEKEMÄÄN SEN OIKEIN! EHKÄ!

* * *

\- Mitäs mieltä olet _nyt_ niistä pierutyynyjen tilaamisesta? Sans kysyi veljeltään iltapalapöydässä.

\- Minä en halua pahaa aikaa! Papyrus kivahti. - Mutta haluan kyllä pierutyynyjä. Jos Arial ei käy niin voisikohan Undyne auttaa, hän on kuitenkin aika- Papyrus muisti, että nimen omaan Undyne oli suuttunut pierutyynyistä. Hänen päänsä oli aika sekaisin viime päivien tapahtumista.

\- Sanotaanpa vaikka näin... Hän yritti ajatella äärimmäisen loogisesti. - Voiko Undyne oikeasti KIELTÄÄ mitään? Hän ei ole kuningatar.

Sans kohotti kulmiaan. - Öö, ei olekaan, mutta? Hän vääntää kivekset rusetille kaikilta jotka alkaa säätämään jotain tämmöistä?

\- Mutta minä olen hänen paras ystävänsä.

\- Hienoa, Sans nyökytteli. - Sitten hän vääntää _minun_ kivekseni _kaksinverroin_ rusetille.

\- Oletko ihan varma? Papyrus aprikoi. - Ei hän ehkä halua. Hänhän on lesbo.

\- Huoh, Sans huokasi.

\- Mitä jos me sanomme hänelle, että näinä synkkinä aikoina pierutyynyt voisivat PIRISTÄÄ meitä kaikkia?

\- Se Lesser Dogin kondomi-ilmapallo ainakin piristi häntä selvästi.

\- Oikeasti? Papyrus riemastui.

\- Mietipä sitä, Sans huokasi. - Usko nyt, me keksitään joku paljon parempi kepponen kuin pierutyynyt, mutta vasta sitten kun tilanteet ovat rauhoittuneet. Muuten Undyne hakkaa meidät molemmat, vaikka se kepponen olisi vaan vaikka rickrollaus.

He olivat hetken ihan hiljaa ja söivät spagettia. Kukaan ei enää mielellään liikkunut ulkona, baareissa, ravintoloissa tai klubeilla. Lapset eivät saaneet mennä edes kauppaan yksin. Ison pahan turrin pelko oli niin voimakas.

Ei. Papyrus ei kestänyt enää. Hän ryntäsi pystyyn ja huusi kurkku suorana: - **MUTTA MINÄ** _ **HALUAN**_ **TILATA PI...!**

Ovikello soi kovaa. Molemmille meinasi tulla paskahalvaus.

Papyrus jähmettyi suu auki samaan asentoon missä oli huutanut, ja vain hänen silmänsä seurasivat, kun Sans meni avaamaan.

Ensimmäisenä sisään tuli Mettaton. - Hellouuuu, komistukset! hän iski riemukkaasti silmää ja tanssahteli muitta mutkitta sohvalle. Jostain hänen tienoiltaan kuului surinaa.

Hänen takaansa tuli Frisk. - Moi taas... hän huokasi.

Sen jälkeen tuli Alphys. - He-he-hei kaverit, hän änkytti, yrittäen hymyillä ja näyttää normaalilta.

Viimeisenä tuli Undyne sen näköisenä että joku saisi kohta turpaan. Hän katsoi suoraan Papyrukseen. - Niin tilata MITÄ, Papyrus?

Kaikki muutkin katsoivat Papyrusta. - Ei mitään, hän alkoi änkyttää kimeämmällä äänellä kuin koskaan, - siis tilata vaan vähän, tilata p-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi... _PIZZAA!_ Minä ajattelin että me kaikki voisimme tilata _pizzaa,_ hän alkoi hihittää ja yritti katsoa Undynea silmiin vakuuttavasti. Hän onnistui vain katsomaan kieroon.

\- Me kaikki? Undyne kohotti kulmiaan. - Ethän sinä äsken huutaessasi tiennyt että aioimme soittaa ovikelloa?

Papyrus näytti valmiilta teuraaksi.

Sans auttoi häntä: - Hän tiesi sen, koska olemme _ystäviä_.

Undynen sydän heltyi. - Voi, Papyrus. Tietenkin me olemme ystäviä. I'm in, tilataan pizzaa! Vaikka teillä onkin jo näköjään... aika paljon spagettia.

\- Mitä väliä kun eihän meillä ole mahaakaan! Papyrus muistutti.

\- Totta, Undyne nauroi.

\- Miksi te muuten tulitte? Sans kysyi vähän epäileväisenä.

\- Meillä on tosi tärkeä juttu, Frisk paljasti, - mutta tilataan vaikka pizzat nyt ihan ensin, ettei kellään ole tyhjä maha kun me päästään asiaan. Muuten joku voi pyörtyä. Myös ne, keillä ei ole mahaa.

Papyrus ja Sans katsoivat toisiinsa ja nielaisivat. Kaikki rupesivat äkkiä isoon ääneen miettimään, mistä pizza kannattaisi tilata, ettei joko pizzakuski tai joku heistä kuudesta kuolisi karmealla tavalla, eikä mitään muutakaan hirvittävää tapahtuisi - ja mikä tärkeintä, minkä makuista pizzaa kukakin ottaisi.

\- Minkä makuisesta pizzasta SINÄ tykkäät? Papyrus katsoi Mettatoniin ihailevasti juuri, kun Undyne meinasi aloittaa sodan siitä, kuuluuko ananas pizzaan.

\- En minä syö koskaan pizzaa, Mettaton vastasi.

\- Sinun kannattaa kokeilla, se on hyvää! Vähän niin kuin syötävä... orgasmi.

\- Papyrus, minun on pitänyt kertoa tämä sinulle jo pitkään mutta... Mettaton näytti dramaattiselta.

\- Niin mitä? Papyrus huolestui.

\- _Minä olen robotti._ Minulla on kyllä sielu, mutta kehoni on robotin, eikä Alphys ole rakentanut minulle ruuansulatusjärjestelmää. Minä siis vain katselen vierestä kun te syötte.

\- Etkö sinä voi syödä MITÄÄN?

\- En. Voin vain juoda.

\- SEHÄN ON SURULLISTA! Papyrus alkoi parkua. Sans ja Frisk pyörittelivät silmiään.

\- Ööö, ei ole? Mettaton ihmetteli. - Minä osaan silti kokata ja kaikki tykkäävät katsoa sitä telkkarista, eikö se ole tärkeintä?

\- Hetkinen, Undyne huomautti, - entä se banaani? Sinähän... _söit_ sen? Ja tulit kerran meille syömään viinirypäleitäkin? _Mitä niille sitten tapahtui?!_

Mettaton kuiskasi jotain Undynen korvaan. - NO HYI HELVETTI! Undyne huusi.

\- Mitä? Papyrus kysyi. - Mitä se sanoi?

Undyne kuiskasi jotain Papyruksen korvaan. Papyrus ulvahti silminnähden kiihottuneena.

\- Se kokkaaminen oli muuten tosi hyvä idea, Alphys yritti pitää keskustelun asiallisena. - Meidän ei tarvitsekaan miettiä, vaarannammeko pizzakuskin hengen. Mettaton voi itse tehdä meille pizzat!

\- Alphys, sinä olet nero! Tästähän tulee upeaa! Mettaton innostui ja varmuuden vuoksi vielä nosti toisen jalkansa kohti kattoa.

\- Jos täällä kokkaamaan ruvetaan niin minä ja Papyrus kyllä tullaan siihen mukaan! Undyne kiihtyi ja otti Papyruksen niskalenkkiin.

\- Se kokkaaminen oli muuten tosi huono idea, Sans totesi parin tunnin päästä.

\- Ainakaan kukaan ei kuollut ja kaikilla on nyt mahat täynnä, Undyne puolustautui.

\- Joo, vanhoista pakastetuista hodareista ja spagetista, Frisk yritti peittää kuvotustaan.

\- Ainakaan minä en rikkonut _tällä_ kertaa- Papyrus aloitti.

\- Riittää jo, Mettaton hymähti todella loukkaantuneena. Alphyksen oli pitänyt korjata hänen toinen kätensä KAIKKIEN NÄHDEN... sen jälkeen kun käsi oli ensin irroitettu katosta. Sen LISÄKSI Mettaton oli joutunut pesemään hiuksensa Sansin ja Papyruksen saippualla, eikä heillä ollut mitään muuta - ei shampoota, hoitoainetta, hiusnaamiota, hiusöljyä, hiusharjaa, kampaa, suoristusrautaa tai kiharrinta. Ja se saippuakin oli ihan PERSEESTÄ!

Alphys kuiskasi jotain Mettatonin korvaan.

\- Hmph, Mettaton mutisi vähän leppyneempänä, kiemurteli hetken tuolissaan ja laittoi käden nahkahousuihinsa. Alkoi kuulua surinaa ja hän muuttui taas tyytyväiseksi. Hän huomasi, että kaikki tuijottivat häntä.

\- HYVÄ, että söimme jo, Undyne totesi. Kukaan muu ei uskaltanut kommentoida.

\- Nyt me voisimme mennä sitten asiaan, Alphys sanoi taas hermoillen ja korjasi silmälasejaan. - Tai siis meidän on vähän pakko. Aika käy vähiin.

\- Te varmaan arvaatte, ketä asia koskee, Frisk vihjaili ja silmäili luurankoveljeksiä.

Papyrus veti kuuluvasti henkeä ja Sans sanoi: - Voi viturallallei.

\- Mitä Arial on NYT tehnyt? Papyrus kysyi hädissään.

\- Ei vielä mitään, Frisk lohdutti, - mutta meidän pitää aika helvetin nopeasti laatia kasaan suunnitelma, ettei hän TEEKÄÄN enää mitään.

\- Aivan, Alphys nyökkäsi. - Ja me kolme tiedämme jo hänestä jotain, mitä te ette vielä tiedä. Asgore ja Toriel tietävät myös.

Hän levitteli pöydälle paljon erilaisia kaavoja, papereita ja valokuvia. Papyrus vinkaisi nähdessään valokuvat. Arial poseerasi hyvin provokatiivisissa asennoissa, useimmissa alasti, ja lisäksi isojen aseiden kanssa.

\- Onko hänellä... ASEITA? Papyrus kiihtyi. - Tiesimme, että hän on vaarallinen, mutta eikö hän ole vähän liian.. _hienostunut_ tällaiseen?

\- Bitch, please, Undone mutisi.

\- Hän on kaikkea muuta kuin hienostunut, Alphys vastasi totisena. - Ja aseet eivät valitettavasti ole se suurin uhka tässä. Katsokaa hänen vartaloaan näissä kuvissa. Mettaton, Frisk ja Undyne tietävät jo missä mennään.

Papyruksen piti välillä suojata silmiään ja kurkkia kuvia sormiensa välistä. Sans puolestaan tutki kylmän rauhallisesti.

\- Onko hänellä kaiken lisäksi robottifetissi? Sans kysyi lopulta. - Hän on lähes kaikissa kuvissa pukeutunut kyborgiksi.

\- Jopas olisikin vallan mahtavaa, jos kaikki tämä johtuisi _robottifetissistä_. Ei. Se ei ole puku, Mettaton sanoi ja näytti siltä, että jokin haisi pahalle hänen nenäänsä. - Hän on aito kyborgi. Alphys pystyy näkemään sen näistä kuvista.

\- Meidän serkkumme on kyborgi... Sans ei voinut uskoa sitä. - ... _kyborgiluuranko?_

\- Aivan, Alphys nyökkäsi. - Olette kärryillä.

 _-_ EMMEKÄ ME HUOMANNEET SITÄ? Papyrus kiekaisi. - Vaikka olemme olleet hänen kanssaan melkein SILLEEN... niin... no, melkein.

\- Sitäkin ihmeellisempää on, ettette ole huomanneet hänen korviaan, Undyne sanoi aika vittuuntuneena.

\- Korvia? Sans ja Papyrus kysyivät yhtä aikaa.

\- No näitä korvia! Undyne heilutteli yhtä kuvaa heidän silmiensä edessä. - Luurangoilla EI OLE KORVIA, talipäät!

\- Kaiken lisäksi ne ovat turrikorvat, Frisk lisäsi.

Sekä Papyrus että Sans vetivät kuuluvasti henkeä. Arialilla tosiaan _oli_ valkoiset, pehmeät kissankorvat. Miten he eivät koskaan olleet huomanneet sitä?

\- Mutta emme me häntä NIIN monta kertaa nähneet alasti, Papyrus yritti vielä puolustella. - Niin ei niitä korvia välttämättä huomaa.

Undyne löi päänsä pöytään.

\- Hei, me emme tarvitse enää yhtään rikkinäistä pöytää! Mettaton rauhoitteli häntä.

\- Kuules sinä...

\- Okei, serkkumme on siis _luurankoturrikyborgi_ , Sans tiivisti. - Se oli toki yllätys, mutta miksi se on niin kamalan iso asia?

\- E-e-ettekö tajua? Alphys näytti hermostuneelta ja hikoili. - A-aluksi tiesimme, että hän on vain luuranko. Mu-mutta tämä... tä-tä-tämä uusi käänne ta-tarkoittaa, että hä-hänen _Mary Sue -voimansa_ o-o-ovat ainakin _kolme kertaa suuremmat kuin arvioimme_.

\- Kauheaa! Papyrus huusi.

\- Mitkä helevetin Mary Sue -voimat?

Mettaton huokaisi syvään. - Ne, mitkä silloin aikanaankin saivat kaikki sokeasti rakastumaan häneen. Esimerkki: jos _minä_ kiusaisin pieniä lapsia telkkarissa ja saisin ne itkemään, mitä luulette että tapahtuisi?

Papyrus mietti. - Minusta ketään ei saa kiusata, mutta jos ne olisivat jonneja, se voisi ehkä olla joidenkin mielestä varmaan hauskaa? Ja jos sinä tekisit niille puzzleja, sehän olisikin jo tosi hyvä?

Mettaton naamapalmutti. - VÄÄRIN! Minua alettaisiin pitää vittupäänä ja menettäisin fanini. Sitten jos taas _Arial_ tekisi niin, _kaikki_ pitäisivät häntä coolina ja omaperäisenä ja hänen suosiona vain kasvaisi.

\- Mary Sue -voimat saivat teidät melkein irtisanomaan veljeytenne, Alphys jatkoi. - Mary Sue -voimat saivat jo-jopa minutkin melkein... vä-vähän... niin... tuota...

\- Rakastumaan, Undyne täydensi synkästi.

Alphys pyyhki hikeään, korjasi silmälaisensa asentoa ja jatkoi. - Mary Sue -voimat vo-vo-voivat myös tarttua vähän niihin, jo-jotka oleilevat Arialin lähellä tiiviisti ja ovat mu-muodostaneet hä-hä-hänen kanssaan tunnesiteen.

\- Kuten se iso paskanen turri siellä klubilla? Sans hoksasi.

Alphys nyökkäsi. - Uskoisimme niin. Kun Undyne kertoi sen aamun tapahtumista, en ollut uskoa korviani. Tekö jäitte juttelemaan noin vaaralliselle ja provosoivalle viholliselle, ettekä napanneet häntä saman tien? Edes Undyne ei pysäyttänyt sitä miestä, ennen kuin Mettaton oli jo me-menettänyt jalkansa? Ja sitten EDES UNDYNE ei saanut vihollista kiinni? Olihan Undyne tietty krapulassa, mutta silti... Olin täysin ymmälläni. Mu-mutta nyt tajuan kaiken. Siinä turrissakin on jo Mary Sue -voimaa ja se hidasti teitä.

\- Se on sitten... kröhöm... _läheinen_ Arialin kanssa? Papyrus kysyi yrittäen näyttää viattomalta.

\- Who cares, Frisk sanoi.

\- Okei, mutta Arial ilmeisesti edelleenkin oleilee Helveticassa? Sans muistutti. - Hän voi lähettää tänne vaikka sata turria, mutta emme voi koskea häneen sormenpäälläkään.

\- Siihen suunnitelmamme tyssääkin, Alphys painoi päänsä. - Meidän on jotenkin...

\- Kutsuttava hänet tänne! Papyrus huusi ja löi nyrkillä pöytää. - Vaikka teekesteille tai jotakin! Olimme muutenkin pyytämässä häneltä apua pi... pizzan... ei kun... emme olleet pyytämässä häneltä apua mihinkään, mutta voimme SILTI vain kutsua hänet! Huijaamme vaikka, että _haluamme_ hänet idoliksemme! NYEHHEHEHHEHHEHHEHHEHEH! Papyrus oli ihan liekeissä.

Muiden silmät levisivät.

\- Siis _huijaamme_ , Papyrus lisäsi hätäisesti Mettatonille. - Emme oikeasti halua häntä.

\- Ymmärsin toki, mutta... _teekesteille?_ Mitä hittoa?

 _-_ Se oli vain esimerkki! Papyrus katsoi kaikkia muita vuorotellen. Oli hiljaista. Hän muuttui epävarmaksi. - Heh... se oli... ehkä... vitsi. Ja siis, hän selitti Undynelle, - emme todellakaan aikoneet pyytää häneltä apua minkään tilaamiseen.

\- Vähät minä nyt siitä. Papyrus, sinä... Undyne nousi seisomaan. - Olet aivan uskomattoman... oikein kaikkien aikojen...

Papyrus pidätti hengitystään.

\- NERO! Undyne mylväisi ja hyppäsi melkein kattoon asti. - Me houkuttelemme hänet ulos luolastaan! Jos sanomme vilpittömästi, että hän saa kaiken minkä haluaa, hän tuskin edes tuo tänne mitään Helvetican sotaväkeä mukaan! Ja kun hän on asettunut tänne, selvitämme hänen HEIKON KOHTANSA! Undyne oli nyt myös liekeissä ja alkoi tanssia Papyruksen kanssa.

\- Tuo on fantastinen suunnitelma! Mettaton huusi hieman tavallista korkeammalla äänellä. - Ja vai mitä, että minä saan tässä suunnitelmassa jonkun upean roolin?

\- Arial ei ikinä tajua epäillä! Papyrus sanoi voitonriemuisesti.

\- Ei ikinä, Sans vahvisti. - Myötäilemme häntä niin kauan, että hänestä tulee luottavainen, ja sitten... she'll get DUNKED ON!

Kaikki nauroivat.

\- Vau, Alphys sanoi. Hän oli ällikällä lyöty. Undyne hyppäsi hänen syliinsä ja he alkoivat suuteloimaan.

\- Kai sinä pystyt siihen, Mettaton-senpai? Papyrus pysäytti tanssinsa ja näytti huolestuneelta. - Teeksentelemään, että Arial on sinua mediaseksikkäämpi? Ja kestämään sen, että moni tulee myös ajattelemaan niin?

\- Hetkinen! Mettaton otti paremman asennon. - Kun sanoitte, että huijaamme että haluamme hänet idoliksemme, ja annamme hänelle mitä haluaa... tarkoititte, että minun pitäisi siirtyä syrjään?

\- Öh... niin? Papyrus ihmetteli. - Eihän Arial muuten suostu mihinkään.

\- Eikös se ollut tässä pointtina? Sans kysyi.

\- Sitähän Arial koko ajan lässyttänyt niissä kirjeissäkin, jotka kaikki olet vieläpä lukenut! Undyne tokaisi. - Miten tämä nyt tuli yllätyksenä?

Mettaton veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei sanonut mitään, mutta alkoi näyttää äärimmäisen nyrpeältä. - Tätä minä en hyväksy. Ei kutsuta häntä tänne.

Muiden into lopahti siihen.

\- Voi VITTU! Undyne huusi ja pyyhkäisi osan papereista lattialle.

\- Pyh, Mettaton kääntyi muista poispäin.

\- No nyt sanon kyllä minäkin että voi vittu, Sans tokaisi.

\- Ja minäkin, Frisk nyökkäsi.

\- Sinäkin? Mettaton kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja näytti nyt järkyttyneeltä. - Sanooko Papyruskin?

\- En tietenkään, Metta!

\- Kylläpäs! Undyne puri hampaitaan yhteen. - Papyrus sanoo myös että voi vittu! Sinä pilaat koko suunnitelman, runkkurobo.

Sans jatkoi; - Tajuatko, että jos emme kutsu häntä tänne, hän jatkaa kiusaamista niin kauan kunnes kyllästyy odottamaan, ja hyökkää tänne pistämään kaiken matalaksi? Tässä oltiin nyt menossa roimasti eteenpäin nykyisestä tilanteesta, ja sitten kaikki tyssää sinun isoon egoosi? Ajatteletko ylipäätänsä taas mitään muuta kuin nättiä naamaasi jota ihailet peilistä joka aamu varmaan ainakin kaksi tuntia?

\- Kolme, Mettaton korjasi, mutta sulki samantien suunsa nolostuneena.

Sans jätti sen huomiotta. - Ja sen sijaan, jos teemme tämän, jos onnistumme... Kun hän lopulta on poissa, sinähän olet sen jälkeen _ikuisesti_ mediaseksikkäin ilman mitään uhkia.

\- Joo! Undyne alkoi pomppia epätoivoisena. - Suostu nyt, perkele!

\- Sinä olet niin upea että kyllä sinä pystyt siihen, Papyrus ylisti ja hyppi myös. Kaikki muut katsoivat häneen. Hän oli näköjään löytänyt oikeat sanat.

Mettaton mietti asiaa. - Hyvä on, _tuossa_ on kyllä järkeä. Se tekee tietysti kipeää, mutta... Mihinkä minä en pystyisi? Minähän teeskentelin kerran, että olen hullu tappokone joka haluaa tappaa kaikki ihmiset, hän kohautti olkiaan. - Ja toimin Alphyksen kanssa yhteistyössä vaikka hänen suunnitelmansa oli perseestä.

\- Se oli aikamoista, Frisk tyrskähti.

\- Mu-mu-mutta minä olin silloin hy-hy-hyvin epävarma itsestäni, Alphys sanoi varmuuden vuoksi.

\- Tietysti, Alphys rakas! Mettaton taputti Alphyksen selkää täsmälleen samaan aikaan kun Undyne siirtyi takaisin Alphyksen syliin. Undyne sähisi ja Mettaton antoi heille suuteloimisrauhan. - Olen valmis kestämään tämän, koska jos toimimme tiiminä, Arial kompastuu lopulta omiin jalkoihinsa. Ja _se jos mikä_ on näkemisen arvoista.

\- Hienoa! Sinulla siis on sittenkin aivot päässä, Sans virnisti.

Kaikki muut näyttivät nyt tyytyväisiltä, paitsi Frisk ja Alphys. - Mikä teillä nyt sitten on? Undyne kysyi.

\- Niin, n-no sitten se toinen juttu... Alphys alkoi näyttää kiusaantuneelta. - _Jos_ toimimme tiiminä.

Undyne putosi hänen sylistään. - Ja mitäs helvettiä tuo tarkoitti?!

Frisk näytti ymmärtävän, mitä Alphys tarkoitti. - Me... olemme ystäviä, mutta...

\- Mutta emme olekaan ystäviä? Papyrus hätääntyi ja hänen silmänsä kyyneltyivät. - Frisk, kerro minulle tunteistasi? Olenko tehnyt jotain väärin?

\- EI! Mettatonin sanat saivat minut ajattelemaan, Frisk aloitti.

\- Mutta minähän _suostun!_ Mettaton huomautti.

\- Ongelmat eivät lopu siihen, Frisk jatkoi. - Pystyykö jokainen meistä olemaan rakastumatta Arialiin, kun meistä kolme on jo niin tehnyt aiemminkin?

Alphys ja Papyrus punastuivat syvästi.

Sans ei punastunut. - Mutsis on.

\- Oikeasti, Sans, Alphys tuskastui.

\- No joo joo. Mutta se muija ei minua ainakaan toista kertaa vedätä. KUKAAN meistä ei enää lankea häneen! Hänhän hitto soikoon lavasti minut ja Papyruksen _varkaiksi._

\- Ja vei kaikkein kauneimmat tekokyrvät! Mettaton pyyhki silmiään. - _Ne timanttisetkin!_

\- Frisk vitulauta, sinähän sait meidät muodostumaan ryhmäksi! Undyne tuntui olevan hyvin järkyttynyt Friskin sanoista, vielä enemmän kuin Papyrus.

\- Ja meillä on ollut upeaa yhdessä, Frisk yritti lohduttaa heitä. - Mutta Arial pystyy _todellakin sotkemaan kaiken_. Meidän on myötäiltävä häntä, mutta varottava koko ajan, ettei _hän_ itse asiassa jujuta _meitä_. Ja ettei kellään muutenkaan petä hermo ennen aikojaan.

\- Voi perkele, ei tietenkään petä! Undyne hermostui.

\- Undyne, Frisk sanoi painokkaasti.

\- Alphys, sano tuolle kakaralle nyt jotain, Undyne pyysi epätoivoisena.

\- Pi-pitäkää nyt kaikki mielessänne, että Mary Sue -vo-voimien va-vastustaminen ON vaikeaa, Alphys joutui vastentahtoisesti sanomaan. - Ensinnäkin meidän pitää saada jokin salainen ryhmä varmistamaan, ettei kukaan enää _kuole_. Se valtava turri on pidettävä täysin hallinnassa. Arial ei saa huomata mitään tai hän voi julistaa sodan. Ja mitä Arialiin tulee... Arial o-on varmasti... _kehittynyt_ tänä aikana.

Papyrus pisti kädet suulleen. - Ai niin, hänellä voi olla isommat rinnat! Voi ei, mitä me teemme?

Alphys nosti taas valuvia silmälasejaan. - Ei, Papyrus. Vaan hän on _treenannut_. Hänestä on tullut vahvempi. Ja _jos_ hänen voimiinsa lankeaa, hä-hän pystyy paljon muuhunkin kuin hurmaamaan muita ja viivyttämään taisteluita.

\- Kuten esimerkiksi mitä? Sans epäili.

\- Hä-hän voi tu-tu-tuhota meidät täysin, Alphys nieleskeli. - JOS emme löydä hänen heikkouttaan ajoissa ja hän saakin yliotteen. Silloin on Helvetic... eikun he... helvetti irti.

\- Ai niin, unohdin tämän kohdan jo, Undyne voihkaisi.

\- Ei puhuta siitä enää, Mettaton aneli.

\- Alphys, se on niin epätodennäköistä, Frisk myös yritti.

\- Mikä? Sans ja Papyrus kysyivät. - Mitä hän voi tehdä?

\- Tä-tämä on vain teoria, Alphys hikoili. - Mutta tämä pitää ottaa huomioon. Olen koonnut tämän tiedon salakoodeista, joita joku Arialin leivissä oleva on minulle lähettänyt. Hän voi... sekoittaa meidät.

\- Alphys! Mettaton korotti ääntään.

\- On PAKKO. No-noiden kahden on pakko tietää, tai emme voi toimia yhdessä, Alphys viittasi luurankoveljeksiin. - Jos Arial onnistuu hä-hämäämään meitä ja maksimoimaan voimiensa tehon, hän voi e-e-esimerkiksi tehdä Undynesta heikon, Friskistä hullun tappajan, minusta _täysin_ analysointikyvyttömän, Papyruksesta maailman vi-vit-veemäisimmän luurangon -

\- Sellainen Arial on jo itse, Sans totesi väliin.

\- Toisiksi veemäisimmän sitten. Ja Sansista täysin hysteerisen, Alphys lopetti.

\- Et vieläkään ole kertonut mitä hän voi tehdä _minulle_ , Mettaton sanoi kärsimättömänä. - Onko minussa niin paljon hyviä puolia, ettei hän tiedä mitä tekisi?

Undyne pyrskähti nauruun.

\- Ja mikähän sinua naurattaa? Mettaton kivahti.

\- Ei mikään, Undyne hihitti. Sansiakin hymyilytti. Samoin Friskiä.

\- Kyse on enemmänkin siitä, että olet hänen pääkohteensa, Alphys selvensi ja Mettaton värähti silminnähden. - S-siksi hän tekee sinulle jotain pa-pa-pahempaa kuin muille.

\- Voiko hän tehdä minusta ruman? Mettaton alkoi arvuutella. - Eikun, öööö, mitä, tyhmän? Kimeä-äänisen?

Kaikki olivat nyt hiljaa.

\- Voiko hän viedä hiukseni? JALKANI? Mettaton alkoi hätääntyä. - Mitä hän aikoo tehdä?!

Alphys pudisti päätään. - Hä-hä-hän voi tehdä jotain vielä paljon, paljon, paljon pahempaa...

\- MUTTA MITÄ?

\- Kun me emme TIEDÄ. Se tässä ju-juuri on. Tä-tä-tämä kaikki on te-teoriaa, ja s-si-sinun on nyt parasta vain miettiä rauhallisesti.

Alphys ei itsekään näyttänyt rauhalliselta, mutta jatkoi papereiden pläräämistä.

\- Jos minä otan ne paperit, Frisk tarjoutui, - ne ovat kohta ihan hiessä.

Alphys pyyhki otsaansa. - Kiitos, Frisk.

\- Huomasimme Alphyksen luona, että yksi näistä koodeista on vielä ratkaisematta, Frisk selasi papereita. - Ahaa, tässä se on. Hän katsoi vuoroin paperia ja vuoroin luurankoveljeksiä. - Mitä tämä voi teistä tarkoittaa: "Yhteys on poikki, ei näy Rihannaa"?

Sans ja Papyrus alkoivat miettiä.

\- Täällä alamaailmassa ei yleensä näykään Rihannaa? Papyrus keksi. - Täällä näkyy vain Mettaton?

\- No shit, Sherlock, Undyne pyöritti silmiään.

\- Mettaton ja tämä viesti liittyvät jotenkin toisiinsa, mutta emme tiedä miten, Alphys tuskaili. - Tämä koodi todennäköisesti paljastaa, mitä Arial voi tehdä.

\- Ehkä hän tekee minusta vain Rihannan näköisen, Mettaton ehdotti. - Ei kai se haittaisi. Voisin pukeutua saman tyyliseen asuun kuin nytkin ja olisin silloinkin aika hyvännäköinen.

\- Mutta kun tässä sanotaan että EI NÄY Rihannaa, Frisk huomautti.

\- Voi perjantai.

\- Otammeko riskin? Alphys kysyi kaikilta. - Tästä seuraavana on soitto Asgorelle ja Torielille. Mitä me sanomme heille? Osa Arialin todellisista voimista on vielä täysi kysymysmerkki, mutta o-o-otammeko riskin ja houkuttelemme hänet ke-keskuuteemme?

Kaikki vilkuilivat toisiaan naamat vääntyillen, mutta lopulta he päättivät: - FUCK YEAH, LET'S DO IT!

He kaikki laittoivat kätensä päällekkäin.

Kuului PRRÖÖÖÖÖÖTTTTTTT.

\- **SANS!** lähes kaikki huusivat. Papyrus kirkui täyttä kurkkua ja Undynen käsiin ilmestyi välittömästi 15 keihästä.

\- Ei se ollut Sans, Frisk sanoi. - Minulta pääsi pieru.


	8. Luku 7 : Anteeksi kuinka?

Sankarimme odottivat arvovierasta saapuvaksi Snowdinissä Ruinsien lähellä. Heistä vähän matkan päässä tilannetta tarkkaili fanilauma. Kukaan ei uskaltanut puhua paljon mitään, vaihtoi vain välillä katseita. Erityisesti Mettaton oli poikkeuksellisen hiljainen, ja hän oli tänä aamuna meikannut ja laittautunut poikkeuksellisen pitkään. Sans vihelteli, Papyrus käveli ympyrää, Alphys ja Frisk näpelöivät älypuhelimiaan. Undyne hyppi paikallaan ja heilutteli käsiään. Hän oli älynnyt sentään pukeutua lämpimästi, mutta hän oli levoton, ja toivoi, että Arial ei ainakaan _heti_ alkaisi vittuilla kaikille. Heidän kaikkien mielissä vilisi vanhoja muistoja kauniista, vaarallisesta Arialista.

Toriel ja Asgore olivat virallisesti kutsuneet Arialin tänne, mutta käytännössä he vetäytyisivät ja antaisivat Mettatonin, Sansin, Papyruksen, Undynen, Alphyksen ja Friskin hoidella suurimman osan vuorovaikutustilanteista. Arialille ei oltu kerrottu mitään siitä, että Undyne, Frisk, Sans ja koko entinen Royal Guard oli velvoitettu salaiseen erityistehtävään pitämään huolta, ettei kukaan kuolisi enää.

Kukaan ei juuri nyt halunnut miettiä asiaa. Siinä oli jo tarpeeksi, että he joutuisivat sietämään Arialin normaalia käytöstä ties kuinka kauan tästä päivästä lähtien.

Vihdoin alkoi kuulua auton ääntä ja musiikin jumputusta. Pitkä limusiini ajoi pystysuoraa rinnettä ylös, missä sankarimme odottivat. Limusiini oli valkoinen ja siinä luki isoin kaunokirjaimin _Arial_. Kuski ohjasi auton taidokkaasti vaakasuoralle lumiselle tielle ja parkkeerasi.

Musiikki lakkasi. Ovi naksahti auki. Arial astui sirosti ulos limusiinista yllään korkokengät, nahkaminihame ja valtava, paksu turkki. Hän nousi täyteen pituuteensa, mikä ei ollut paljon, vaikka huikeat korot auttoivatkin vähän. Meikki oli dramaattinen ja mustanpuhuva ja korosti hänen posliininhienoja, valkoisia kasvojaan. Hänen hiuksensa liehuivat tuulessa. Sankarimme keskittyivät tekemään hyvän ensivaikutelman ja olemaan miettimättä, kenestä turkki oli tehty.

Arialin perässä ulos alkoi änkeytyä se valtava turrimies, joka oli riehunut Mettatonin klubilla. Ties miten hän oli mahtunut kyseiseen autoon. Hänen mukanaan ulos änkeytyi myös valkosipulin, hien, viinan ja perseen haju. Se ei ollut kovin mukava yhdistelmä Arialin voimakkaan hajuveden kanssa. Turri jäi autonoveen jumiin ja joutui ravistelemaan itsensä irti limusiinista, joka lensi melkein nurin. Sen jälkeen hän kiskoi ulos useamman matkalaukun. Kun hänkin seisoi täydessä pituudessaan, mikä OLI paljon, Arial heitti turkistakkinsa hänelle.

Takin alta paljastui mustasta nahasta valmistettu goottifetissipornoasu, missä oli hyvin vähän ihoa peittävää materiaalia ja paljon niittejä ja remmejä. Hänen isot rintansa olivat antoisasti tyrkyllä, eikä häntä näyttänyt palelevan Snowdinin hyytävä ilma. Hiukset vain liehuivat ja naamalla oli koppava ilme.

\- Hei, Mettaton, Arial sanoi kylmästi. Hän vilkaisi Undynea. - Undyne.

\- Hei, Arial, Mettaton ja Undyne sanoivat.

Arial siirsi katseensa Alphykseen. - Hei, Alphys, hän sanoi nyt paljon pehmeämmin ja alkoi hymyillä.

\- H-h-h-h-he-he... Alphys änkytti ja painautui lähemmäs Undynea, joka laski kätensä tämän harteille suojelevasti.

\- Hei, Sans ja Papyrus, Arial hönkäisi suorastaan kiihkeästi ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

\- Terve, terve... Sans aloitti.

\- HEIPPARALLAA! Papyrus huusi ennen kuin Sans ehti sanoa "tervaperse".

Friskin olemassaoloa Arial ei huomioinut mitenkään. Frisk jatkoi kännykän naputtelua.

\- Täällä sitten ollaan, Arial hymyili itsevarmana. Hän tiedosti tarkkailevat fanit, ja alkoi puhua kovempaa. - Miltäs tuntuu nähdä minut pitkästä aikaa livenä?

\- Aivan ihanalta, tietysti! Mettaton vastasi aivan pokerina.

\- Niin minustakin, Arial hymyili entistä leveämmin. - Ja komea seuralaiseni... te olettekin ymmärtääkseni jo tavanneet.

Arial näytti hitusen vahingoniloiselta. Mettatonin ilme kiristyi, Papyrus henkäisi lähes äänettömästi ja Undynen kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Iso turri, joka oli koko ajan vain jurottanut hiljaa ja haissut, röyhtäisi.

\- Haluatko esitellä hänet meille? Mettaton pinnisti hymyn kasvoilleen.

\- Totta kai. Tässä on minun _uusi_ poikaystäväni Impact, Arial ilmoitti ylpeänä. - Hän on vampyyri-ihmissusi ja hän osaa kaikki tämän maailman ja ihmisten maailman taistelulajit. Ja hän on _tosi hyvä_ dance battlessa.

Muut äännähtivät tavalla, joka ei miellyttänyt Arialia.

\- Ai mitä? Arial kysyi.

\- Ei tod ole, Undyne naurahti. Impact mulkoili häntä synkästi.

Arial jatkoi hymyilyä, mutta hänen katseessaan oli jotain uhmakasta. - Kyllä TOD on! Te ette tunne häntä, te ette tiedä hänestä _mitään!_ Toisin kuin _minä._

\- Totta kai, Arial-kulta, Papyrus sanoi kiireesti ja tönäisi Undynea. - Hän oli _tosi hyvä_ siinä dance battlessa... vai mitä Mettaton?

Mettaton katsoi takaisin Papyrukseen tiukasti, mutta vastasi sitten hymyillen: - Oli oli. Oikein upea. Olen kirjaimellisesti sanaton, niin en nyt sano enää yhtään enempää.

\- Hyvä boogie, Sans lisäsi. - Hyvältä näytti, niinku kuuluuki.

Frisk vain nosti peukalonsa pystyyn, mutta Arial ei huomioinut sitäkään.

\- Impact on muuten fontti, eikö niin? Papyrus varmisti ja vilkuili samalla Impactia. - Minä... luulin, että pelkästään luurangoilla voi olla fonttinimet.

Arial kohotti kulmiaan. - Ja kukas niin sanoo?

\- E-e-e-ei kukaan!

Tilanne oli superkiusallinen. Undyne puri kieltään, koska hänen suustaan olisi muuten voinut päästä vaikka mitä.

Arial tarkkaili heitä hiukset liehuen ja siirtyi sitten lähemmäs Mettatonia. Hän katsoi tätä päästä varpaisiin ja yritti kurottaa ylemmäs tämän tasolle. Se näytti typerältä, koska Arial oli niin lyhyt. Jopa Papyruskin oli Arialia vähän pitempi, ainakin jos korot jätettiin pois laskuista.

\- Mikähän sinua kiinnostaa niin kovin? Mettaton ihmetteli Arielin kurotellessa.

Arial hymyili pilkallisesti kauniilla, huolellisesti maalatuilla huulillaan. - Minä näytän sinua paremmalta korkokengissä, senkin lutka.

Alphys, Frisk ja Papyrus sävähtivät. Sans ja Undyne vaihtoivat katseita.

\- Tsot, tsot, tuo on jo vanha juttu, Mettaton pudisti päätään. - Ja lyön vaikka vetoa että et osaa TANKOTANSSIA, hän lisäsi virnistäen.

Arialin katse muuttui murhaavaksi. - Osasin tankotanssia jo äitini kohdussa.

Hän vilkaisi faneja, joita oli paikalla koko ajan enemmän ja lähempänä. - Vai mitä, fanit?

\- Totta kai! fanit vastasivat yhdestä suusta.

Samalla Impact naksutteli rystysiään. Hän seurasi Arialia, joka solahti fanien joukkoon ja alkoi tanssia keskellä heitä. Kaikki katsoivat kuin lumoutuneina. Papyruksella alkoi vahingossa vähän seisoa. Undyne sylkäisi, mitä Arial ei onneksi huomannut.

\- Minusta on ihaaaaanaa olla taas täällä! Arial julisti sädehtien, ja fanit alkoivat ottaa hänestä kuvia. - Meillä tulee olemaan _upeaa_ yhdessä, ja _kaikki_ tulee täällä muuttumaan. Odottakaa vain. Lähtisin mielelläni jo teidän kaikkien kanssa bilettämään, mutta valitettavasti minun pitää hoitaa vielä muutama asia _noiden_ kanssa, hän osoitti Papyrusta ja kööriä happaman näköisenä. Pian hänen ilmeensä kirkastui taas. - Muistakaa, että olen kovin hyväsydäminen ja oikeudentuntoinen ja voi milloin vain _suojella_ teitä. Minulla onkin jo monen teistä puhelinnumero, _tietenkin_ , mutta täällä on paljon myös uusia kasvoja. Hei vaan, kullannuput, saatte nähdä, että olen _aivan mahtava ja ihana persoona!_ hän poseerasi kissamaisesti. - Nya! x3

Papyrus vinkaisi. Mettaton puhalsi hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan. Sans ja Frisk pyörittelivät toisilleen silmiään. Alphys hikoili runsaasti. Undyne meinasi oksentaa.

\- Jos haluatte minun uuden Instagram-tilini tai minulta _ihan mitä vaan,_ antakaa yhteystietonne, Arial jatkoi rupattelua faneilleen huomaamaatta mitään.

Lappuja satoi Arialin käsiin. Hän alkoi litoa niitä hienoon pikku käsilaukkuunsa, josta roikkui pari zombie- ja vampyyrinuken päätä. Doggo ojensi Impactille kaksi isoa pulloa kirkasta viinaa. Impactin ilme muuttui kertaheitolla. Hän kiitteli kovasti matalalla äänellään ja kuolasi ja heilutti häntäänsä. Chilldrake sujautti Arialin käteen pari pientä minigrip-pussia ja iski silmää. Aaron pisti jopa rahaa Arialin tissien väliin, eikä Arial loukkaantunut ollenkaan vaan oli hyvin otettu ja taputti Aaronia poskelle. Tätä Impact ei edes huomannut kaikessa tohinassa.

Hyörinää ja pyörinää jatkui minuuttikaupalla, kunnes lopulta fanit joutuivat poistumaan ja Arial ja Impact olivat taas sankareidemme kanssa keskenään.

\- Joten, missä minä saan asua? Arial katsoi kaikkia vuorotellen asettaen rahat tissiensä välistä käsilaukkuun. Nyt Impact huomasi rahat, mutta ei tajunnut asiayhteyttä.

\- MTT Resortissa tietenkin, Mettaton vastasi.

\- _Anteeksi kuinka?_

\- Mitä vikaa siinä on?

\- MitäHÄN, Arial tuhahti.

\- Well excuuuuse me, princess! Mettaton heilautti kättään ilmassa. - Voit sinä yöpyä Snowed Innissäkin. Sehän on lähempänäkin. Ja siellä HP:si nousee yli maksimin, mikä tosin... mitä siis... mitä me kaikki _tietysti_ haluamme. Se olisi aivan ihanaa.

Hän onnistui taas loihtimaan kasvoilleen säteilevän hymyn.

Arial ei ollut enää yhtään hyvällä päällä nyt kun fanit olivat häipyneet. Hän katsoi taas kaikkiin vuorotellen, kuin he olisivat olleet haisevia paskakikkareita. - Minulle ei siis ole hankittu, hän aloitti pinnistetyn rauhallisesti, - _omaa asuntoa?!_ Viimeiset sanat nousivat kiljahdukseksi ja hänen ilmeensä oli jäätävä.

\- Voi vitun vittu, Undyne puuskahti.

\- Jaa että mitä? Arial kääntyi haukkana katsomaan häntä.

Papyrus tönäisi Undynea. - Ei mitään. Undyne vain miettii v... vaginaa.

\- Lesbo, Arial sihahti ja tuijotti sitten suoraan Papyrukseen.

\- Si-si-sinä voit yöpyä meil- Papyrus aloitti.

Sans tönäisi Papyrusta. - Ei onnistu. Meillä on hiiriä. Ja rottia. Ja ahmoja.

\- Ööö, ai niin joo, niin onkin, Papyrus nyökytteli. - Ja... gorilloja.

\- Hyi vittu! Arial kivahti. Papyrus pohti, miettikö Arialkin vaginaa, mutta ei uskaltanut kysyä.

\- Minä järjestän sinulle asunnon, Arial, Mettaton lupasi rauhoitellen. - Odottakaa, poistun hetkeksi.

* * *

\- Lasketko leikkiä, kultaseni? Muffet kysyi viilaten kynsiään.

\- En. Tämä ei onnistu, jos emme saa pidettyä Arialia tyytyväisenä. Tästä saisi upean linnan sille pikkuämmälle ja sen isolle idiootille. Tänne voisi rakentaa erillisiä huoneita, tiedäthän, hienon kylpyhuoneen, kokonaisen vaatehuoneen ja aiiiivan valtavan olohuoneen jossa voi bilettää, et cetera... Se ei valittaisi pitkään aikaan ainakaan asuinoloistaan eikä keksisi vielä ainakaan heti epäillä mitään.

Mettaton yritti ottaa yhden donitsin, mutta Muffet läpsäytti hänen kättään.

\- Anteeksi nyt, mutta vaistoanko oikein, että hänet pitää pitää tyytyväisenä koska hänet on tarkoitus lopulta... eliminoida?

Mettaton meni hetkeksi sanattomaksi Muffetin erehtymättömän tappajanvaiston takia. Sitten hän nyökkäsi. - Tismalleen oikein.

\- Ahuhuhu, Muffet nauroi hienostuneesti. - Ettekä edes vaivautuneet ottamaan minua mukaan suunnitelmaan. Minä voisin tappaa hänet nopeasti ja äänettömästi, toisin kuin sinä tai Undyne, ahuhuhuhu~

\- Totta kai, ja entäs koko muu Helvetica, joka hyökkää tänne, _kultaseni?_ Heillä on kyllä keinonsa huomata jos Arial kuolee yhtäkkiä, ja sitten juoksee pikku hämähäkit äkkiä täältä kipikapi helvettiin. Mielestäni tämä on sanottu tässä tarinassa jo noin 15 kertaa.

\- Ai niin! Muffet ähkäisi. - No voi Saatanan karvainen perse. En kyllä yhtään mielelläni lainaisi ihanaa linnaani ja antaisi muuttaa sen rakenteita... Varsinkaan kun ärsyttävään tapaasi ilmoitit näin viime tingassa, mutta... Hän alkoi taas viilata kynsiään. - Yhdellä ehdolla voisin ehkä suostua, ahuhuhu~

\- Tsot tsot! Mettaton pudisti päätään ja heristi sormeaan. - Minä en pane sinua, Muffet. En enää. Muistatko mitä viime kerralla kävi? Tai mieluummin älä muista. Se on meille kahdelle anatomisesti mahdotonta.

\- BAKA! Muffet huusi ja potkaisi Mettatonia. - Hentai baka! Älä aina ajattele seksiä. En edes ole sinun kauppasi asiakas.

\- Et olekaan, mutta vain koska en ole suunnitellut tarpeeksi pieniä seksileluja sinun hämähäkeillesi? Niihän?

\- Ei. Vaan siksi että olet hentai baka. Ja siksi, että olen domina, joka palvelee vain _laatuasiakkaita_ eikä alennu ostamaan _sinun_ lelukauppasirkuksestasi mitään, ahuhuhu~ Seksi on _taiteenlaji_ eikä mikään hassunhauska vitsi. Kaikki MEIDÄN käyttämämme seksilelut ovat käsintehtyjä, ja ne on valmistettu aidoista hämähäkeistä. Ja minä suostun antamaan tämän paikan LAINAKSI sille bimbolle sillä ehdolla, että minä ja kaikki hämähäkkini saamme muuttaa MTT Resortiin _ilmaiseksi_ ja syödä _ilmaista_ ruokaa, ja pikku hämähäkit haluavat myös _ilmaista_ viinaa ja _ilmaista_ kokaiinia, ahuhuhu~ Hopeatarjottimilta, ahuhuhu~ JOKAISEN hämähäkin pitää saada oma hopeatarjotin, ahuhuhuhuhuhu~~~ Koko paikka koristellaan meidän makumme mukaan ja KUKAAN muu ei saa asua siellä. Ja sinä et saa rahastaa koko aikana siellä yhtään mitään. Sen sijaan _me_ saamme rahastaa _muita_ erinäisistä palveluista, ahuhuhuhu~

Mettaton näytti järkyttyneeltä. Hän elehti käsillään ja jaloillaan ja teki vahingossa muutaman tanssiliikkeenkin ennen kuin sai taas puhuttua. - No mutta Muffet! Sinähän olet melkein yhtä paha kuin Arial!

\- Ohhohohooo, Muffet nauroi ja nousi seisomaan. Se näytti typerältä, koska hän oli niin lyhyt. Mutta kuin taikaiskusta hän sai Mettatonin kumartumaan alemmas ja nosti siron kätensä hellästi tämän poskelle. - Vai että yhtä paha, ahuhuhu? Tietääkseni MINÄ en yritä valloittaa koko alamaailmaa enkä varasta ja tapa fanejasi, ahuhuhu? Hmmm, ahuhuhuhu?

\- E-et tietenkään, Mettaton vakuutteli. Hämähäkkejä alkoi kerääntyä heidän ympärilleen enemmän ja enemmän.

\- Ja otaksun, ettet halua, että niin käy ikinä jatkossakaan, ahuhuhu? Eikö olekin mukavaa, että en ikinä ole yrittänyt _tuhota_ sinua, ahuhuhu? Että me voimme tällä lailla nätisti sopia pelisäännöistä, toisin kuin sen saatanan turrin kanssa, ahuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu? Muffet siveli nyt vastahoidetuilla kynsillään Mettatonin kaulavaltimoa. Tai ainakin sitä kohtaa, missä se olisi sijainnut JOS Mettaton ei olisi ollut robotti.

\- To-totta kai, neiti Muffet! Mettaton nauroi ja perääntyi kauemmas. Hän pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan naamaltaan. - Se on oikein mukavaa. _Fantastista._ Saat kaiken mitä pyydät. Saanko minä edes yhden donitsin?

\- Pyh! Tiedän kyllä, mitä aiot sillä tehdä.

\- Oliko tuo kyllä vai ei?

\- Suksi vittuun!

* * *

\- Nyt sinulla on asunto! Mettaton riemuitsi hypellessään takaisin muiden luo.

\- Kylläpä kesti! Arial tiuskaisi. Mettaton oli ollut poissa ehkä kymmenen minuuttia.

\- Missä se on?

\- Sitä ei ole vielä rakennettu valmiiksi.

Arial veti syvään henkeä, laski kymmeneen ja sanoi hyvin vittumaisesti silmiään pyöritellen ja huokaillen: - _Selvä._ Minä ja Impact punkkaamme _hyvin raskain mielin_ Snowed Innissä kunnes se on valmis. Ja parasta ollakin ennen ensi viikkoa!

Hän sysäsi Impactille kaikki matkalaukkunsa, repi turkistakin itselleen ja lähti marssimaan takaisin limusiinille. Hän survoi kovakouraisesti poikaystävänsä ja matkatavaransa ovesta sisään.

\- Nythän on perjantai! Mettaton huusi.

\- Niin on! Arial huusi takaisin. - Huora.

Limusiinin ovi pamahti kiinni. Kaikki jäivät tuijottamaan auton perään synkkinä.

Mettaton tarkisti taskupeilistään, että hänen meikkinsä oli hyvin, niiskaisi, ja lähti Coreen hakemaan rakennusmiehiä. Alphys seurasi häntä, Undyne seurasi Alphysta, Papyrus seurasi Undynea, Sans seurasi Papyrusta ja Frisk seurasi Sansia. Mettaton potki tieltään kaikki pienet kivet ja olisi potkinut isompiakin, ellei olisi pelännyt korkokenkiensä menevän pilalle. Onneksi Undyne potki isoja kiviä hänen puolestaan ja monotti myös Jerryä, joka erehtyi tulemaan vastaan ja huutamaan SWAG YOLO.

Undynesta huolimatta Mettaton oli heistä kaikkein vittuuntunein.

Muffet ei TODELLAKAAN ollut yhtä paha kuin Arial.

* * *

 **A/N:** Jes, saatiin Arial lavalle! Ja kyllä hän onkin ihana. Nyah! x3 Meillä on vain nyt yksi pieni ongelma: tarinan ensimmäiset JA viimeiset luvut ovat valmiita, mutta siinä välissä, alkaen tästä, on materiaalia, joka on aiiiiiivan kesken. Ainakin miljoonasta eri syystä, joista ei vähäisin ole vaikea, krooninen väsymys. Juuri nyt ei siis ole tietoa, milloin tästä seuraavat luvut tulevat. En myöskään ole ihan 100% varma, ilmoittaako sivusto edelleen lukijoille "uusista luvuista", vaikka olisin vain editoinut tekstiä. Voitte laittaa viestiä jos niin vielä tapahtuu, ja kertoa miten sen saa pois. Muussa tapauksessa en voi asialle enää mitään. Sivustohan periaatteessa VAATII, että teksti olisi julkaistaessa jo valmiiksi oikoluettu, mutta eihän se ihan vaivatta suju kun silmät on ristissä 24/7. Kofeiini ei mulle myöskään sovi pienimmässäkään määrin... pitäisköhän alkaa käyttämään piriä?


End file.
